Dust In The Wind
by Snowluvr410
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots that will have a series of themes, just whatever I want to write about really. Some have OCs, some might not. You'll just have to read and see. I love reviews hint hint so enjoy!
1. Phone Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Miracle or any of the original characters from the movie. Julie and the plot are mine though.

Author's Note: This is a one-shot but will be part of a series of one-shots about my favorite boys and some of my own characters. Each will stand alone but will relate in a small way to the other ones. Updates will be random because I only write when I get ideas and they come at random. So review please and enjoy the story!

We were finally going to go home. We had just spent the last couple of weeks in Europe playing against national teams. I thought that we had done pretty well, but the I knew Herb wouldn't be happy. He wanted so much of us and I don't know if we have what it takes. Herb just made us do herbies for what seemed like forever and I couldn't feel my legs.

I wanted to go home so bad, I don't think I have ever wanted to go home so bad before in my life. Its not because I miss home or because Europe is lame, thats not it. I missed Julie, my best friend and girlfriend of 7 months. We had met at the U in my English 101 class. At first, we hated each other.  
She hated me because I was a hockey player and she thought all jocks were stupid morons. I hated her because she blatantly showed her hatred of me and I didn't feel like putting up with that. When we got paired up for a presentation, I thought it would be miserable and she thought the same. Its cliché, but then we got to know each other. We became really good friends after that. She still hated hockey but that changed when I begged her to come see a game. The minute I checked a guy from the other team into the boards, she went wild. I could hear her because I checked him right in front of her. Ever since she's like my own personal cheer leader, along with my mother of course. I finally asked her out after being friends for about 3 months. The rest is history I suppose.

When we got back to the hotel, I went straight to my room and threw my gear down. I picked up the telephone and placed a collect call home. After about two rings the phone was picked up.

"Well, if it isn't Mike Ramsey," It was Julie's sister. Her sister hated me for some reason. "What do you want?" I sighed, I really didn't feel like putting up with her. I just wanted to talk to Julie.

"Can you be nice for once and just give the phone to Julie? I'm exhausted and don't feel like putting up with your crap right now." I said flatly. She just grunted and then I heard some rustling. There was a click and then Julie's voice came over the line.

"Hey Mike." Oh how I missed that voice. I instantly relaxed into my bed and sighed happily.

"Hey baby." I heard her laugh softly.

"You sound tired, tough game?"

"Tough couple of weeks," I replied and she laughed again. I loved her laugh, it was soft and creamy. It always made me relax and smile. "but yeah, it was a tough night. We were all so tired and we didn't play so well. Some of the guys got us in trouble and coach got pissed."

"Some of those boys can be morons sometimes." She grumped. Just because she didn't think I was a moron, she still thought a lot of the players were. I laughed weekly and my side started to hurt.

"Ouch. Don't make me laugh, it hurts to much." She laughed again.

"So, I'm guessing Herb punished you guys for their stupidity?" I sighed.

"Yeah, he made us do herbies forever. We would probably still be out there puking out our guts if it wasn't for Rizzo saving our asses."

"I'm gonna have to give him a hug when you guys get back. A thanks for saving my baby's butt." She joked. "Right after you of course." I smiled and yawned.

"I wish you were here." I heard her sigh over the line.

"I wish I was there too. I miss you so much and its only been a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, but this is the longest trip we go on. Every other time, it will only be a few days and you might be able to come with."

"I think I will be going. Ellie and Erin were thinking about borrowing their dad's van so all the girls would be able to go to the games."

"That sounds like it would be fun. I hope it works out that way." I yawned again, it was getting really late.

"Your tired, maybe you should go to sleep."

"Yeah, probably. Coach said the plane will land in Minnesota around 11pm tomorrow, do you think you could come pick me up?" I asked hopefully, I wanted her to be the first person I see when I got back. She laughed and paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll come pick you up. See you then Mike."

"Yeah, good night. I love you, Julie."

"I love you too, Mike. Now gets some rest, you deserve it." I hung up the phone and sighed. I felt much better after talking to her. I laid down and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep and dreaming of seeing Julie again.


	2. Best Day

Disclaimer: As I said before, Not Mine!

Author's Note: If there are any errors, please tell me! I would like to make my stories as grammatically correct as possible. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

Age 6-Kindergarten

Today was my first day of school and I was excited, but once we reached school and I saw all those kids running around I got nervous.

"Mommy..." I looked up at my mom and she looked down smiling.

"Its okay honey, you'll be alright. If you have any problems just ask the teacher for help. Remember Mrs. Schneider?" I did remember her, she was a very pretty woman and very nice to me. She gave me an ice cream sandwich. I nodded my head and stepped away from her. She handed me my red backpack and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Now be good alright?" I nodded my head and she shooed me toward the door where Mrs. Schneider stood smiling.

"Hello Jessica, welcome to Kindergarten!" She gave me a smiled and I smiled back. "Let me show you your cubbyhole and then you can go play with the other kids, alright?" I nodded and took her hand. She showed me where to put my stuff and then told me to go play. I walked out the door and noticed a boy on the sidewalk playing with dinosaurs. I really like dinosaurs so I went over to ask if I could play.

"Can I play with you?" He looked up when he heard me ask and then back down again.

"Okay, here. You can be this one." He handed me one with a long neck and I sat down to play. After a minute of playing he said something.

"I'm Buzz."

"I'm Jessica." Then we continued to play until Buzz was hit in the head with a red ball.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed rubbing his head. I picked up the ball and looked over to the kids who were playing with it. They were laughing and pointing at Buzz. I looked back and noticed he had started to cry. I hated bullies so I threw the ball back at them.

"Watch it!" The lead boy said.

"You mean doo-doo head!" I yelled at him with my hands on my hips. For a minute he looked mad but then smirked.

"Haha Buzz, you have to have a girl protect you! What a woosie!" They laughed and I stuck my tongue out at them. They ignored me and went to play ball again. I turned around and saw Buzz still crying.

"Don't listen to that meany, Buzz. Hes just a bully." I said to him, but he just glared at me.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled and stomped away. I ended up crying also.

Age 10-Summer Before 5th Grade

I was running a Lemonade stand so I could earn money to buy a hamster. I already had a cage for it along with some cool accessories like a tube for it to run through and a little ball for it to run around in. I was so excited because I almost had enough to buy some bedding and hamster food. I had only been selling for a few weeks and I was confident that I would have my hamster by the end of the month. Just then I saw Buzz walk by with his friend Joey. I didn't like them much because they always bullied me but I tried to ignore them the best I could just like my mommy and daddy had told me to.

"Hey Teacher's Pet." Buzz sneered at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want some lemonade?" I asked trying to be nice. If I didn't do anything to upset them, maybe they would leave sooner.

"Yeah I would." Buzz replied meanly. I poured him some lemonade that I had just made and handed it to him.

"Thats 25 cents." I said holding out my hand. He took a sip and made a face.

"This is gross! It tastes like boogers!" That made me mad.

"How do you know? Do you eat boogers?" I replied back. He made a face and splashed the lemonade in my face. That made me angry so I launched myself across the table and pushed him to the ground. We rolled around on the ground pulling each others hair and yelling any available insult we could think of.

"Booger Boy!" I shouted.

"Snot Face!" He shot back.

"Crybaby!" I sneered.

"Doo-Doo Head!" He squealed.

"Butt-Face!" Thats when our parents pulled us off of each other.

"Jessica Jones! How dare you!" My mom scolded.

"Buzz Schneider!" His mother said at the same time.

"Apologize now!" They both yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry." We both told each other looking away from each other. Our mothers dragged us each to our house. I wasn't allowed to buy my hamster that summer and I blamed it on Buzz.

Age 15-Day Before Ninth Grade Dance

I was sitting at a lunch table listening to my friends talk about the dance that was taking place tomorrow. They each had dates and were talking about what they were going to wear and their make-up. I wasn't going, NOT because I didn't have a date, but because I wasn't interested in dances and boys. Thats all. Thats when I felt somebody tap me on the shoulder. I looked up to see the guy I had a slight crush on...okay, it was a big crush, but thats beside the point.

"Uh, hey Gary." I stammered and blushed. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"So, I was wondering...do you have a date to the dance tomorrow?"

"Um, no not really. Why?" I was hoping that he was going to ask me what I hoped he was going to ask me.

"Well, I was thinking that you and I could go. Ya know, together." He smiled and I felt like I was going to faint but I kept myself together.

"That would be nice." I replied.

"Great, I'll see you there." He got up and walked away. I was so happy that I forgot my friends were asking me a million questions. I snapped back to reality and joined the conversation with my friends, after all, I was going to the dance!

The next night my mother drove me to the school.

"Have fun honey!" She waved goodbye and drove off. I was bubbling with excitement as I entered the gym where the dance was being held. I was wearing a nice navy blue dress, simple but pretty, and navy blue dress shoes. My mother had braided my hair and done my make-up and I had to admit I was looking really nice. I hoped Gary thought so too. I made my way to the punch bowl where I was supposed to meet him. When I reached it, I saw him, his friends, and a pretty girl hanging on his arm. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Sorry, did you really think I wanted to go with _you_? Your funny! You aren't even that pretty!" I was crushed. I went to run away so I could cry in peace but was stopped by somebody grabbing my arm.

"You asshole! Shes prettier than any girl you'll meet! Scum bag!" I looked to see that Buzz was the one holding my arm and saying those things. I was shocked. 'Doesn't he hate me?'

"Your a fool Buzz! You chose her over us?"

"Any day, prick!"

"Fine, I'll just have to teach you a lesson for betraying me!" They exited the school and faced each other in the parking lot.

"We'll see who teaches who a lesson, you moron." Buzz replied taking his jacket off and throwing it to the ground. I stood by stunned that Buzz would do something like this for me. The fight started with Gary throwing a punch at Buzz. He ducked out of the way and threw one of his own, connecting with Gary's shoulder. Gary then threw another punch at Buzz's face and connected with his nose causing blood to erupt from it. Buzz was momentarily stunned and Gary took the opportunity to punch him in the gut. Buzz hunched over and Gary kneed him in the head sending him flying to the ground on the back. Buzz recovered enough to roll away from Gary's kick and stand up holding his stomach. I was horrified, Buzz was getting his butt handed to him all because of her. I went to help but Buzz sent me a warning look. I understood that he wanted to do this himself and I backed away. Gary was coming after him again and Buzz sent a kick at his head and knocked him off his feet. How he could kick that high was beyond me but before I knew what I was doing, I was cheering him on.

"Go Buzz! Kick his pansy-ass!" This seemed to pump him up and he charged at Gary when he got back on his feet and tackled Gary to the ground and started to punch him everywhere he could. Before long Buzz was pulled off by Gary's friends and pushed toward me.

"Thats enough, you win." Gary's friend said as they hauled him to his feet and carried him away. He watched them walk away as I approached him.

"Um, thanks a lot Buzz. That was....sweet of you, surprisingly." I said shyly. I had no idea what to make of Buzz now.

"It was no problem Jessica." I gave him a look that clearly said, 'No it wasn't'. "Really." He smiled and I blushed then I noticed the large amount of blood coming out of his nose.

"Jeeze, thats a lot of blood. I hope it isn't broken." I pulled a handkerchief out of my purse and put it to his nose. "Come on, I'll take care of that." He picked up his jacket and we walked to my house, it was closer. We didn't talk on the way back or when I was taking care of his nose, but it wasn't an awkward silence. I finished taking care of his nose and looked at my handkerchief, it was all bloody and would probably never be white again. I grimaced.

"I'll have my mother clean that, she could probably get it back to white." Buzz noticed my handkerchief and grimace.

"Oh, thats okay. Its no big deal." I went to toss it in the clothes hamper but he stopped me.

"Its okay, its the least I could do for ruining it." I gave up and let him have it.

"Thanks. You know, for everything." I said shyly.

"He deserved it. He was a jerk and I'm sorry he did that to you. If I would have known, I would have told you." He said sincerely.

"Well, I probably wouldn't have believed you even if you did tell me....we haven't exactly been civil to each other." He laughed, which made me laugh too.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I'm such a moron but its only because..." he trailed off with a hint of blush on his face.

"Because of what?" I asked him when he didn't continue.

"Because I like you, I think I have for a really long time." He replied embarrassed. I smiled.

"Well, after tonight, I think I like you too." I replied. He looked up and his eyes were bright.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. I nodded my head and gave him a shy smile. "Cool." He smiled back. "Do you wanna, maybe, go catch a movie sometime?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I replied and walked him out of the house.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." He was standing on my doorstep rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, you will." I replied back just as nervous. We looked at each other for a moment before Buzz looked away.

"Well, I better get going. My mom is going to flip a shit when she sees me, so might as well get it over with, right?" We both laughed and he started to walk away. I was about to head back inside when I got an idea. I ran out after him.

"Buzz!" I shouted after him. He turned around quickly.

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully. Then I kissed him. For a moment he just stood there shocked, but eventually snapped out of it and kissed me back. It was sloppy and tasted like blood because of the cut on his lip, but it was one of the best ones I ever had. We did end up catching a movie the next week and the next.

Age 25-After The Boys Beat The Soviets

I ran out onto the ice to congratulate the boys. Not even security could stop me. That was the most incredible game I had ever seen. Buzz scooped me up in his arms and twirled around. He set me back down and we shared a long kiss. I pulled away and let out a whoop of joy.

"This is the second best day of my life!" Buzz shouted.

"The second?" I asked confused. This was probably the best day of _my _life and I wasn't even playing. "Whats the first?" He just grinned and whispered in my ear.

"Ninth Grade Dance." He replied and a big grin lit my face. I threw my arms around his shoulders and kissed him again.


	3. Goodbye

"Ralph, Herb wants to see you in his office." I looked down, this was it. This was what I had been afraid of since making the Olympic Team back in Colorado Springs. I was getting cut. I looked over to see Rizzo and some of the guys looking sadly at me. I smiled, to reassure them that I would be alright. They saw right through it so I looked down. I finished pulling on my sweater and left the locker room. It felt like it took years to get to Herb's office, but I knew it was only a matter of minutes. I raised my hand and knocked hesitantly on his door.

"Come in." I heard from the other side and took a deep breath. This was it. I opened the door and walked in holding my head up. I wouldn't go out crying like a little baby.

"You wanted to see me, Coach?" He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes that I didn't think would be there. He didn't want to cut me. Knowing this gave me a little courage to take what he was about to tell me.

"I wish like hell I could keep you Coxie." This shocked me.

"Yeah...yeah I know."

"Your one hell of a hockey player and this doesn't change that." I nodded my head. Hearing that from Herb Brooks was something I'm pretty sure everyone on the team wanted to hear and I am glad he thought so highly of me.

"Well, thanks for giving me a shot Coach." I stood with him and shook his hand.

"Thanks for giving me your very best." I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let him see that so I turned away and walked out the door. On the way back to my dorm, a few tears slipped free. I hurriedly wiped them away before someone could see, not that there was anyone around to see them. I walked into my room, shut the door, and leaned against it. I let out a sigh of disappointment. I guess I better pack up my stuff and get a train ticket home.

"Ralph," I looked up and noticed Melanie standing there with a sad smile on her face. "I heard from the girls...I'm sorry." She walked over to me and put her arms around neck. I buried my face in her neck and let my tears fall. She was the only person I would let see me cry other than my mother. She ran her hands through my hair and cooed words in my ear trying to comfort me. When it wasn't working, she pulled away, grabbed my hand, and led me over to the bed. I laid down, her following after me, and she guided my head to her shoulder where I continued to cry. I looked up when I couldn't cry anymore.

"Thanks Mel." She planted a soft kiss on my cheek and then on my mouth. She pulled away and gave me a soft smile. She was a really caring person, despite her insane personality and fiery temper.

"Why don't we go out and join some of the boys. You know, say good-bye and have a decent time before we have to leave. I booked us a train for tomorrow around 11am, I figured you would be to disoriented to do much." She took such good care of me.

"Thats fine. Now lets go out and have a good night." We left the room and walked to the bar. We entered the bar and went to the bar to grab a couple of drinks.

"Hey Coxie! Mel! Over here!" I looked over and saw Rizzo, Jamie, Silky, Erin, OC, Mary, Mark, Ellie, Jimmie, Janie, Rammer, Julie, Buzz, Jessica, Mac, and Kayla sitting around a big table. The girls got up to give me and Mel a hug when we approached the table.

"I'm going to miss you girls a lot. We've had so much fun these past couple of months." Melanie said getting misty eyed. "You boys, too. Your all great people and I'm going to miss you all so much."

"Yeah, you guys are awesome. Its going to be a little dull without you guys." I admitted and took a sip from my drink.

"Come on Coxie, we'll see you at Lake Placid and we'll probably see each other a lot when we go pro." Silky said.

"Hey, he isn't gone yet. I say we make this a night to remember." Buzz said. "To the good times." He raised his glass and looked around at everyone.

"Thats so corny Buzz." I joked. Buzz just rolled his eyes. "The good times." I raised my glass. Everyone else raised their glasses also and toasted. We all knocked our drinks back and the rest of the evening consisted of reminiscing, telling jokes, playing pool or darts, and dancing. We finally left the bar at around 2 in the morning. None of us were very drunk. We were too preoccupied with having a good time. I was really going to miss the team and the girls. I was really glad I had met them all and I was going home with a ton of fond memories with very few bad ones. We parted ways with the group at our door and said our good nights. We told them the time we were departing the next day and headed into my room.

"We should probably pack tonight." Melanie commented. She looked around my room in disgust, "Its gonna take a long time too." I laughed weekly and started to pick up my stuff. She watched me for a minute before helping me. After about half an hour of cleaning and packing, we were done.

"Do you need help packing?" I asked her as she hugged me and gave me a kiss.

"I'm already packed." I raised an eyebrow at her, "I was packing for New York, I was almost done when Ellie and Erin came and told me the news. I threw the rest of my stuff in my suit case without folding them so I could beat you back over here. I knew you were going to need some comfort." I was mildly shocked because she was really obsessive about folding her clothes and having everything in order. She must have saw the look on my face because she laughed lightly and gave me another kiss. "Your more important than folding clothes Ralph. You should know that." I did know that.

"I know. I'm so lucky to have a girl like you, always taking care of me and letting me cry all over you." I joked. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we need to get some sleep if we are going to wake up in time to get a bite to eat, say goodbye, and catch the train." We headed to bed and fell asleep shortly after.

The next morning we woke up feeling sluggish and slowly got ready. Mel left to grab her luggage and met me at a diner to grab a bite to eat. We ate in relative silence and then went to the train station. When we reached the station, we saw the whole team and the girls standing there. Even Herb, Craig, and Doc had showed up to see us off. I went through the line hugging the girls and shaking the guys' hands while Mel gave everybody a hug and shook the coaches' and Doc's hand. We entered the train station and waited for our train to come. When the train pulled out of the station we saw everybody waving goodbye and we waved back. Mel had tears flowing down her face and a bright smile on her face. I smiled, I still had the greatest girl in the world and nothing could make me happier. I leaned over and whispered in Mel's ear, "I love you Mel." She smiled back at me and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too Ralph."


	4. Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Don't own Miracle!

Author's Note: Here is another one! Its short, fluffy, and hopefully funny! Enjoy and please review! They make me happy!

Mark and Ellie were sitting in Mark's dorm room. It was Sunday so there wasn't any hockey practice and Ellie was starting to fidget. She could never sit still for long. She was really spunky and people thought she was on some kind of drug most of the time. She was an exact opposite of the man sitting next to her. Mark was quiet, calm, and somewhat reserved most of the time.

Mark found Ellie endearing when everybody else found her annoying and too hyper, while Ellie found Mark comforting and dependable when everybody else thought he was boring. Ellie was always looking to have fun but knew when to be serious and she brought out a different side in Mark that people rarely saw. The crazy Mark that would sneak into movies and hide behind corners, just to jump out at people and scream "BOO!" at the top of his lungs. Mark could keep Ellie under control when her short temper got out of hand and with minimal effort as well.

Mark noticed the signs that his girlfriend was getting bored and smiled.

"Would you like to go out and do something?" He asked her and gaining a smile in return.

"Sure! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and ran out the door, dragging a laughing Mark behind her. Once they were outside she stopped.

"What are we going to do?" She asked tapping her lip in thought. Mark just smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream, lets go get some." She giggled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you!" She joked and tilted her head up for a kiss. He leaned down to kiss his short girlfriend and they continued to walk to the ice cream parlor. Once they reached the parlor Ellie needed to use the washroom.

"Hey Mark, can you get me some ice cream? I'll be back in a minute or two." She left him at the door and he walked up to the counter.

"What can I get you sir?" The girl behind the counter asked him after snapping a bubble loudly. Mark winced a little and gave a polite smile.

"Ah, can I have two medium cones? One Vanilla and the other a double scoop of Mint Chocolate Chip, please?" He ordered and after a minute or two, the girl set the cones on the counter.

"That'll be $3.25." He dug his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out the correct amount. He hated having change, it was annoying. He took the cones and waited for Ellie, who was taking a really long time in there. Luckily, Mark was a patient guy.

After another minute of waiting he started to get a little annoyed, the ice cream was starting to melt. It was starting to get on his hand and it would soon get on the cuff of his baby blue shirt. The melted ice cream was inching closer and closer to his shirt and his eye started to twitch. Just then Ellie walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Mark! Sorry I took....so.....long. Whats with the face?" She asked looking at him strangely.

"That ice cream is going to get on my shirt!" She almost started to laugh before Mark sent her a glare.

"Hold on, I'll get it." She walked up to him and took her ice cream out of his hand. She brought his hand up to her mouth and started to lick up the ice cream. This caused Mark's mouth to drop open and a blush to cover his cheeks. When she was done, she pulled away and wiped his hand off with a napkin.

"See, all bet-" she was cut off by Mark slamming his mouth onto hers. She was stunned for a moment but got over it quickly and kissed him back with the same eagerness. Mark pulled away after a while with a devilish grin. Then he noticed he was in the middle of an ice cream parlor. They both heard a loud pop from behind them. They both turned to see the ice cream girl staring with wide eyes at them. A woman stared flabbergasted from her seat with her hand over her daughter's eyes.

"How dare you! There are kids around!" She screeched. Ellie was about to snap back at her when Mark beat her to it.

"Oh shove it, lady! It was just a kiss, its not like we were having wild monkey sex on the floor. Get over yourself!" He put his arm around Ellie and guided her out of the parlor. The moment they exited the place they both burst out laughing.

"Oh, that was hilarious! Way to go Mark!" She exclaimed and tilted her head up to receive a kiss. He laughed and bent to kiss her. They ate their ice cream quickly and walked aimlessly around enjoying the sunshine.

"Hey, want to go to a movie?" Mark smirked down at her and gave her a wink. She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Definitely." They snuck into a movie but didn't really remember what happened because they ended up making out obnoxiously through the whole movie. At the end of the day, Mark walked Ellie home laughing and enjoying each other's presence.

When they reached Ellie's apartment, they sat on the steps together in silence, watching the sun disappear behind the roofs and the stars come out.

"Well, I had a great time today. I'll see you tomorrow after practice alright?" He nodded and bent to kiss her good night. She met him half way and their lips connected for a short kiss.

"Good night Ellie."

"Good night Mark."


	5. Whipped

Disclaimer: I don't own Miracle, the song "Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch", or The Temptations.

Author's Note: I got a really cool idea when I was listening to this song and decided to make it a story. This ones based on one of my favorite songs, "Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch" by The Temptations. It isn't a songfic. I just got the idea from the song and am using it in a story! This means that the lyrics won't be part of the story and if you don't know the song, its fine because I think the plot is pretty obvious. So enjoy and review!

I have always been a independent person. I have never needed anybody in my life, except when I was a kid of course, but whenever I was dating a girl, she was the one who would call _me_. She was dependent on _me_. She would follow _me_ around, never the other way around. She was the one who couldn't live without me it always seemed. Always clinging to me and invading my personal space when I didn't want her to. That was what I always expected out of my woman and I was content with that.

Until I met _her_. She was fiery, confident, and as bossy as Rizzo's mother. I went on two dates with her, her name was Mary, before I realized that it wasn't possible for us to date and still keep my dignity in tact. It just wasn't possible, but she was a really great girl.

I shouldn't of went on that third date. I figured that, since I was only in Minnesota for 7 months, I could have a fling with a nice, pretty girl and then go home without a problem. I went on that third date and sealed my fate. We made out on her couch and it was the best feeling in the whole world. She had me wrapped around her finger after only a month of dating.

After about two months she got a job as a stewardess on a plane and started flying all around the world. She was only home for about four days at a time usually and I was very nearly devastated, not that I would let her, or anyone else for that matter, know that.

I tried to brush off how much I missed her but I couldn't help but be depressed when I was alone in my dorm. I would look at a picture that Janie had taken of us snuggled up on the couch together sleeping. I always felt pathetic after doing it too and I would rile myself up, so that I could put my foot down and just break up with her, because this relationship wasn't what I was looking for.

I would show up on her doorstep when she got back home and have a break-up speech prepared and rehearsed. She would open the door, smile, say, "Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" and everything I had planned would fly out of my brain. I would just smile and shrug.

"I just missed you." I would say instead.

After the third time that had happened, I realized that I really did miss her and that maybe I didn't want just a fling. By then I was way past the point of return and there was no way I would ever be able to survive without her.

Whenever she was home I would spend every spare moment I had with her. I even cooked dinner for her, three times. I have never cooked any other woman dinner before. I actually caught myself using a coaster without her nagging on me to use one. My friends would joke all of the time about me being "whipped" but I really couldn't bring myself to care, because seeing her smile and knowing that I was the cause of it was becoming the most important thing to me.

Who would have thought that I, Jack O'Callohan, one of _the_ biggest players and thick headed people you might know, was whipped. Totally and unconditionally whipped. The biggest thing that gets everybody I know, is that it only took Mary two and a half months to do it.

She is a miracle worker, some might say.

Nah, that is not it.

Or, shes really easy and uses sex as an incentive.

Definitely **not** it.

Scares that crap out of me and yells repeatably.

I'm not scared of anybody. Okay that is a lie. I'm scared of Rizzo's mother, but who isn't scared of her?

Whatever reason anyone could come up with would probably be wrong, because even I don't know how it happened or how it happened so quickly. I just know that being whipped isn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Jack, we're leaving." Mary suddenly said and stood up from the table. Everyone's eyes snapped to her and then to me to see my reaction.

"Oh, come on guys! Its only 11pm!" Ellie said from Mark's lap, when I got up to leave. I looked over to Mary, only to see her staring at me with a look that I knew very well. She was in the mood and wanted to go home. I just smirked and grabbed her coat. She smirked back and let me put her coat on for her. We exited soon after, all but running to the dorms.


	6. Crimson and Clover

Disclaimer: I don't own Miracle, my dad, or Tommy James & The Shondells.

Author's Note: This one is based on a story my dad told me about his first major high school dance, except the ending and a few other parts are all me. I thought it was pretty funny and decided to retell it in a different kind of way. The song featured in it is the first song my dad slow danced to at his first major high school dance and I thought I would use it too. Its a pretty awesome song, so here it is. Enjoy and Reviews make me happy!

"Micheal Eruzione, if you don't stand still right this moment I will strangle you with your own bow tie!" My mother threatened while tying my bow tie. I immediately stood still. It was best not to argue with my mother, something I learned very early in my life. She was Italian, feisty, and could still bend me over her knee and spank me, even though I was 16 years old.

"I don't even want to wear the stupid thing." I mumbled. She finished and smoothed out my shirt.

"You look so handsome." She pinched my cheek just like my grandma did.

"Ah! That hurts!" I pulled her hand away, rubbed my cheek and threw a pout at my mother. She just waved me off and went to fetch my jacket.

"Now Mike, I want you to behave tonight. You need to find a girl because your already 16 and haven't had a steady girlfriend yet. I want grandchildren! Lots of them!" She scolded. I face palmed and blushed.

"Mom!"

"What?" She asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and put my jacket on. I heard a car horn honk and looked out the window to see Benny and the boys.

"I'm gotta go! My ride is here! Bye mom, love you!" I hurriedly kissed her cheek and ran out the door grabbing my winter coat.

"Bye honey! Have a good time and practice safe sex!" I was almost into the car when she yelled that out the door. My friends snickered and I face palmed again. I jumped in and waved Benny to take off.

We arrived at the school about ten minutes late. We had gotten pulled over about five blocks from my house for public indecency. Turns out mooning people is frowned upon. We had to beg the officer to let off with a warning and he made us swear not to do it again. This night wasn't shaping up to be a good one so far.

Benny parked and we headed into the school. We paid to get in and put our coats in the office for safe keeping. When we arrived at the actual dance we saw no one dancing. The floor was empty and the music was playing loudly. All of the boys were on the left side of the gym and the girls were on the right.

The girls were giggling and pointing over at the boys, like they were choosing who they wanted to ask them to dance. The boys were cracking jokes and totally ignoring that this was a dance and were supposed to be, ya know, _dancing_. I doubted that anyone would dance until some fool, on either the guys' or the girls' side, asked someone to dance. We walked over to join the guys' side and my friends started making bets on who would be the first to gather their courage and take the leap. I wasn't taking part in the betting mostly because I'm a horrible gambler and would end up losing a sizable chunk of money, so it was better that I refrained, for my sake.

"Hey Rizzo!" I looked over to my friend Danny questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"How much would it take for you to go over and ask a girl to dance?" He asked. I paused in thought.

"I don't know. How much are you willing to give me?" I figured this was part of their bet.

"Well," he paused for a second, probably adding up numbers in his head, "I'll give you twenty and John will give you twenty." Forty bucks to humiliate myself? No way, I have some dignity.

"Make it twenty-five each and I'll do it." He looked to John, who shrugged, and nodded. Looks like I'll be the fool then.

"Alright deal! Go get em tiger!" I rolled my eyes and turned to the girls' side. I scanned the crowd for a girl I knew so maybe I would have a better chance of not getting rejected. I couldn't find any so I chose a girl towards the end who looked pretty.

"Alright, Rizzo. You can do this, just suck it up and go ask her to dance."

I took a deep breath and walked toward the girls' side. It seemed like every eye in the gym was on me as I slowly made my way to the girl I was going to ask. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and I could feel my heart beating in my ears. Every girl was looking eagerly at me and it was making me really uncomfortable. I stopped in front of the girl I saw earlier and swallowed thickly.

Her face was calm looking but I saw her swallow too and clutch her dress nervously. Well, here it goes. I looked back at my friends, who were giving me the thumbs up. I nodded and turned back to the girl.

"U-um," I cleared my throat and just as my mouth opened to ask her another song came on.

_Ah_

_Now I don't hardly know her  
But I think I could love her  
Crimson and clover_

She smiled and reached her hand out for mine. I took it and she led us out onto the floor

_Ah_

_  
Well if she come walkin' over  
Now I been waitin' to show her  
Crimson and clover  
Over and over_

It was really awkward because I didn't know what to do with my hands and she was laughing at me. I was just getting more nervous and finally decided to put my hands on her waist.

_Yeah  
My mind's such a sweet thing  
I wanna do everything  
What a beautiful feeling  
Crimson and clover  
Over and over_

After that last verse, other people joined us on the dance floor and I started to relax a little bit. I was staring at our feet trying not to step on hers because I know for a fact that it would hurt. I was at least half a foot taller than her and probably 40lbs heavier.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asked jokingly. I snapped my head up quickly and I could feel my face heat up as I struggled to get an answer out that wouldn't get me slapped.

"N-no! Not at...of course not! You-your very, um, I'm just...." She was flat out laughing at me now and I could feel my face getting even warmer and I'd bet I looked like a tomato.

"I'm just kidding with you. Take it easy. Just breath." I took a deep breath. "Better?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just a horrible dancer, just ask my mom." I realized what I had just told her and groaned. Definitely not a good night for me.

"Your mom?" She asked and laughed a little bit. "Well, your not to bad, I've danced with worse." I felt slightly comforted after she said that. I wasn't the worse dancer, I was the second worst.

_Crimson and clover, over and over _

We danced in silence for a bit but thankfully it wasn't as awkward as it was in the beginning. Without knowing it, I started to sing along with the song quietly.

"Your not a bad singer either." She commented.

"Erm, thanks."

"I'm Jamie by the way. Well, actually, its Jamille Costanzo, but everybody calls me Jamie."

"I'm Mike Eruzione, but everybody calls me Rizzo." She nodded. After another moment the song ended.

"Well, Rizzo, that was nice." I walked her over to the punch table.

"Yeah, your a good dancer." She chuckled and grabbed a plastic cup. "Here, let me get that."

"I can get it."

"I don't want you to get your dress stained."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." She joked and handed me her cup. I just grinned and poured her a drink.

"Comes form living with my mother for 16 years. Shes a stickler on manners and shes constantly telling me how to do things." I handed her the cup back and then I served myself some punch.

"Sounds like a lovely woman." She said sarcastically and took a drink. I snorted.

"Only when I have a girl over and shes only nice to the girl." This time she snorted and punch came out of her nose. I spit out the sip I just took and laughed as she coughed and wiped the snot coming out of her nose. Then I started to cough and hack. The people around us were looking at us with disgust as we hacked and laughed at ourselves and each other. I think I even heard her snort as she laughed, which only caused me to laugh harder. After what seemed like forever we both controlled ourselves and cleaned ourselves up.

"Ah, my stomach hurts. I think I laughed too hard." She said gripping her side. I tried to reply but I was out of breath and couldn't formulate any words for a good minute or two.

"Oh man, I don't think I've laughed that hard in a long time." I finally managed to get out.

"I know what you mean. My friends would have killed me if they saw what we just did." We finished drinking our punch in peace until Jamie broke the silence.

"Wanna go play on the swings? The park is just a block away." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" She just nodded and grabbed my hand. She dragged me to the office where we got our coats and a few odd looks from the teachers. Perverts.

I hurriedly put her coat on for her, which she just snorted at, and then threw mine one. We walked the block to the park and sat on the swings.

"You wanna know something funny?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Sure."

"I'm wearing my grandma's dress." I chuckled.

"You wanna know something funny?" I asked.

"Uh-huh."

"My mother had to tie my bow-tie for me." She snorted, which I think is actually part of her laugh. "You snort when you laugh." I accused playfully. She threw a hand over her mouth quickly.

"So?" came her muffled reply.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of, its actually cute." I think I saw her face go red but I couldn't tell because it was a little dark. I hoped she couldn't see mine either.

"Do you wanna know what my older sister said to me before I came here?" I nodded. "She said 'Don't give a guy head in the bathroom, its filthy.' Can you believe that? Whore." She snorted and I burst out laughing.

"Well, my mother told me to wear a condom." She snorted and I laughed.

"Seriously? Your mother said that to you?"

"Yeah, right after telling me she wants lots of grandchildren, which is contradictory when you look at it. I can't give her grandkids if I'm wearing a condom." She laughed.

"You've got a point there. My mom is like that, too. My older sisters have kids and shes always nagging on them to have more. She told me once that I needed to find a very healthy man who can give me lots of babies, because that is the most important quality to look for in a man." I laughed and started to swing.

"Sounds like our mothers should never meet."

"No doubt."

"So, how many sisters do you have?"

"I have six older sisters and two older brothers."

"Wow, your mom is a baby factory."

"Yeah, its crazy, too. I mean it can be great, I get all sorts of hand-me-downs, they can teach me things, they look out for me, and Christmas and Thanksgiving are really fun. It can suck though, there is a lot of sibling rivalry at my house and my last boyfriend was scared away by all of the chaos."

"I would imagine that it could get pretty crazy over there, especially if they are anything like you." She snorted.

"Are you kidding? I'm the normal one in the family."

"That is a little scary." I agreed, I thought my mother was crazy.

"What about you? How many siblings do you have?" I looked down embarrassed.

"I'm an only child." I mumbled.

"Really? Wow." There was silence for a few moments, "What is that like? Growing up without any siblings."

"Well," I paused for a moment, "it was...quiet a lot of the time and a little lonely. It was just my mother and I. I can't remember my dad and my mom never spoke about him or answered me when I asked about him."

"I'm sorry." She put her hand on my back and patted softly.

"Its fine, I had a great childhood. My mother always was there for me and she got me involved with hockey. Even though she can be bossy, pushy, and demanding. I think she was just afraid that I would leave her like my dad did."

"That is understandable. She must love you a lot."

"Yeah, she wanted to have lots of children. It sucks that she couldn't have a bunch, she was lucky to even have me."

"Well, I guess that means you need to give her a lot of grandchildren then doesn't it?" She bumped my swing with hers. I laughed and bumped her back. We got into a bumping fight and laughing and snorting, well Jamie was snorting, and acting like kids again. I finally managed to knock her out of her swing and she went tumbling to the ground laughing and snorting. I got out of my swing and helped her up.

"Its getting kind of late and the dance is probably over by now, so..."

"So..."

"Want me to walk you home?" She nodded and we set off. After a few blocks we reached her building.

"Well, this is me." I nodded and put my hands in my pockets. It got awkward again and I struggled for something to say to her. She saved me from saying anything, "I had a really great time tonight. A lot better than I thought it was going to be."

"Yeah, it was. I'm actually glad my friends made me ask someone to dance." She raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Well, my friends were betting on who would make the first move and a couple of friends bet on me and bribed me to go ask someone."

"Really?" I nodded, "Your friends are morons."

"Yeah, but I got fifty bucks out of it and I met you, so I think it was a pretty productive evening."

"Fifty bucks, huh? What are you going to do with it?" I thought for a second. 'What am I going to do with it?' I looked at Jamie and she had a weird hopeful look on her face. Then I got an idea.

"Maybe I can use it to take this girl to the movies. I bet she'd like that." Her face dropped a little after I said that.

"Yeah, she probably would." I smirked.

"Do you think she'd like to eat dinner at Spinelli's, too?"

"Well, Spinelli's is pretty good, so yeah probably." She sounded a little defeated.

"So, do you wanna catch a movie and eat at Spinelli's?" She looked up surprised and then laughed.

"Your so mean." She slapped me on the shoulder playfully.

"So is that a yes?" I asked hopefully. She just laughed.

"Yeah, its a yes." I felt a big smile erupt on my face and I saw it mirrored on her face.

"Well, how does Saturday around 5pm sound?" She paused and thought for a second.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"I'll pick you up around 4:45 then. Bye." I lent in and pecked her on the cheek and went to walk away. I felt her grab my collar and spin me around so fast I was dizzy for a moment. Then I realized that she was kissing me. Before I could respond, she pulled away with a smirk. I gave her a questioning look.

"That is a real goodnight kiss." I stared dumbfounded as she opened the door and walked in.

I stood there for about a minute before snapping out of it. I smiled and walked home with a weird bounce in my step. When I got home, I didn't even hear the millions of questions my mom was asking and stood there thinking about my date on Saturday, until she whacked me on the head and told me drugs were bad, but I guess some things never change.


	7. An Excellent Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Miracle, so don't sue.

Author's Note: This will be way different than any of my other one shots and has a lot of humor (hopefully). It has a tiny bit of slash, mostly implied so if you don't like that kind of thing, you may not want to read it but it is barely there, like if you blink you might miss it, but then again you might not be as big an idiot as I am hehe. I don't know how funny it will be but I will try as hard as I can to make you (the reader) laugh, so enjoy and reviews are most definitely welcome.

An Excellent Adventure

Mac was bored. He was more than bored, he was so bored he was thinking about what other people felt like on the inside. Do they feel like he did? Did they have that scratchy feeling in the back of their throats like he did after eating cookies? Could they feel the food swimming around in their stomachs when they laid down on their backs like he did?

Mac shook his head to get his mind off that topic, it was making him crazy. He stared at his roommates bed for a moment. Rammer was out doing who knows what with who knows who. He started to pout, Rammer was out having fun most likely while he rotted away in their room. Then he saw something colorful under Rammer's pillow.

"What is that?" he asked curiously, then realized that no one was in the room and he was talking to himself. He walked over to the bed cautiously and looked toward the door. When he was satisfied that Rammer wouldn't come in within the next few minutes, he turned back to the bed. He carefully lifted the pillow up and removed the colorful object. He set the pillow back down carefully in its place and retreated back to his bed.

Once on his bed Mac looked to the door again, just in case, and turned back to the object. It was made of rubber, circular, and red. He looked at it for a moment and started to laugh.

"Rammer has a woopie cushion!" He blew it up and then smashed it between his hands making a big fart noise. He squealed in delight and did it again...and again. He did it until he grew bored of it.

"What now?" He looked at the toy and thought for a moment. A light bulb seemed to click in his head and he snapped his fingers. "I know!"

He exited his room and looked both ways down the hall. There was only one door open and he hurriedly ran to it. It was Mark and Buzz's room. He peeked around the corner into the room to see Mark laying on his bed with his eyes closed. He seemed to be asleep, but that wouldn't do at all. He tip-toed over to the side of the bed and knelt down next to it.

"Hey Mark!" He yelled loudly. Mark's eyes flew open and squished himself against the wall on the far side of his bed while screaming (and it wasn't girlish AT ALL) horrifically. They stared at each other for about five seconds before Mac started laughing hysterically. Mark glared and whacked him in the head with his pillow.

"What do you want Mac!" He snapped when Mac still wouldn't shut up. Mac looked like he wanted to say something but he just continued to laugh and flail his hand around. Mark rolled his eyes and crossed his arms to wait it out. After another two minutes went by, Mac had finally calmed himself down. "What do you want?" Mark repeated his question from earlier with less hostility.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Mark face palmed and muttered something to himself. "What was that?" Mac asked.

"I said, I kicked your dog."

"Why would you do something like that?" Mac asked horrified. Mark rolled his eyes.

"I'm joking dumbass. I said your an idiot."

"Oh, okay. As long as you didn't kick Fluffy."

"You named your dog Fluffy?" Mark asked sceptically.

"Well duh! What else would I name it? Robbie?" He said as if it was common knowledge.

"That is your name moron."

"Exactly, then there would be two Robbie Maclanahans and that would just confuse everybody." He stated. Mark was about to reply before shaking his head. It wasn't worth it.

"So what were you doing here again?" Mac looked pensive for a moment before going to scratch his head. When he noticed the woopie cushion he looked at it oddly, as if to say, 'WTF?' then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"I came here because of this!" He held it out to Mark and smiled widely.

"A...woopie cushion?" Mark questioned with a raised brow.

"Yep! We are going to blow it up and have somebody sit on it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and you are the only one around."

"Why do you need somebody with you? Can't figure it out on your own?" Mark insulted him.

"I can do it on my own, I ain't that retarded! I just wanted to share the joy with somebody!" He exclaimed clearly not as insulted as he should have been. "Now come on! I bet somebody is down in the kitchen that we can trick. Lets go!" He grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him down to the kitchen area. Mark complained the whole way down but that didn't faze Mac at all. Once they reached the door to the kitchen, they stopped and listen carefully. They couldn't hear anyone in the kitchen but they heard somebody coming down behind them. Mac squealed quietly and pulled Mark in, who was starting to get a little excited himself. Mac tended to have that effect on people, his excitement was a little contagious.

Mark blew the cushion up and placed it on one of the chairs. They heard laughing coming from the hallway where they just were and recognized that it was Coxie, Buzz, and Rizzo. They looked to each other and grinned. Mark pulled Mac into the pantry, closed the door, and put their ears to the door.

They heard the three guys walk in chatting and laughing.

"I think there are some left overs from last night." They heard Buzz say.

"Sounds good, left over Pizza is the best." Coxie replied. He was the closest to the pantry door and the chair that the cushion was in. Mark and Mac snickered to themselves when they heard someone pull out the chair closest to them.

"Hold on a minute! I want the pepperoni! You guys know I don't like that kind!" They heard Coxie say. They sighed annoyed when Coxie didn't sit down.

"Well, finders keepers! You'll just have to take off all the toppings because I'm getting this slice." They heard Buzz say childishly. Mark and Mac heard some scuffling.

"Come on guys, your acting like a couple of two year olds." came Rizzo's voice, "If you guys are going to fight over it, then I'll take it and you both can have the other kind." Rizzo was always the mediator.

"Fine." Buzz and Coxie both replied unhappily. They heard foot steps and chairs being pulled out. Mark and Mac began to snicker again in anticipation.

"What was that?" Rizzo asked confused.

"What was what?" Buzz asked him skeptically, "I didn't hear anything."

"I swear I just heard snickering." Mark and Mac clamped theirs hands over each others' mouth and held their breath.

"Dude, your hallucinating. Eat your pizza before I eat it for you." They heard Coxie say. They both let out their breath in relief.

"That was close." Mac whispered. They waited for the boys to sit down with their ears to the door in anticipation. Then they heard a loud fart and a screech. It sounded like Rizzo. They both started to laugh hysterically while Coxie and Buzz laughed as well.

Rizzo had jumped up from the seat and was backed into a corner breathing heavily. Mark and Mac jumped out of the pantry and screamed 'BOO' as loud as they could, causing Rizzo to let out another high pitched screech and Buzz and Coxie to let out (manly) squeals of fright. They scrambled to get out of their chairs but only succeeded in getting tangled and falling flat on their faces. Mark and Mac burst out laughing again, this time pointing and laughing. Once Rizzo, Buzz, and Coxie calmed down, they glared at Mark and Mac. Mac stopped when he noticed the looks they were receiving and nudged Mark with his elbow, which caused Mark to stop as well.

"What?" Mark asked. Mac just gulped and pointed at the three men standing opposite of them, all of them wearing glares and cracking their knuckles. Mark gulped and waved innocently. "Hey guys. Nice day huh?"

The three boys just looked to each other and evil smirks crossed their faces.

"RUN!" Mac squealed and they both took off toward their dorms. However, they had an unfortunate accident when Mac tripped going up the stairs. He had grabbed Mark's foot and brought them both tumbling down about three stairs. They both looked up from the ground to see the evil grins of their friends.

"Mac?" Mark said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

This is the point in the story where Rizzo, Coxie, and Buzz took their revenge using their incredible minds and lots of duck tape.

Later~

Rammer, OC, and Silky were walking back to their dorm rooms when they heard some muffled noises.

"What is that?" OC asked as they reached their floor. They all looked down the hall to see a figure struggling. They hurried to the door to which the figure was struggling against, which lead to Rammer's room. They bust out laughing at what they saw.

There was Mac, duck-taped to their door and struggling. Once they were done laughing and had caught their breath they tore off the tape of him and finally tore the tape off his mouth.

"Ah! That hurt!" Mac whined and clutched his mouth. Then his eyes went wide. "Mark! Oh no!" He took off down the hall, followed closely by three very curious boys. He got to the end where the janitor's supplies were and yanked on the door handle.

"What are you doing, Mac?" OC asked snickering. Mac was acting like an idiot and OC was going remind him of today for the rest of his life.

"Mark is in here! You guys gotta help me!"

"What is going on?" Rammer asked.

"Well, I was really bored because you were gone and I found your woopie cushion. I started to play with it and then got bored of that, too. Really Rammer, you should know by now that I have a short attention span, so anyways, I went to see if anyone was around and Mark was the only one I could find. He was bored too so we decided to have a little fun with the woopie cushion and got Rizzo to sit on it and it scared him and then we scared Coxie and Buzz too, because they were with him, and they got mad and and..." He was panting now from not breathing. He started flailing his arms around wildly.

"And you got duck taped to our door." Rammer finished for him.

"Yes! That is what happened to me! They duck taped Mark up and locked him in here!" He said frantically.

"The way I see it, you two morons deserved it." OC pointed out smirking.

"So you won't help?" He shook his head and walked away followed by Silky, who was shaking his head.

"I can't believe this, Mac. I leave you alone for one hour and you do something idiotic. Again." Rammer said shaking his head in disbelief. Sometimes he wondered what had happened to Mac as a kid for him to be such an idiot now.

"Rammer, you can't blame me! You _know_ I can't be left alone for that long! Remember the last time!"

Rammer did remember the last time he had left Mac alone for longer than fifteen minutes. Needless to say, those dogs were pissed.

"What would give you the idea to shave a dog? Seriously!"

"Oh can it Mike, you know you _love_ cleaning up my messes." Rammer just sighed, Mac was right.

"Alright, dope. I'll help you, but on one condition." He smirked wickedly. Mac gulped and weighed it out in his head. Finally he nodded.

"Alright, whats the condition." Rammer's smirk grew in size to where it could split his face in half. He leaned over and whispered something in Mac's ear. Mac face palmed and blushed uncontrollably. "Again!" Rammer raised his eyebrow. Mac deflated. "Fine, but can we not use rope again? It gave me rug burns last time."

"Fine you baby. Now lets get Mark out of there." They contemplated on how to get the door open before Mac got an idea.

"I know!"

"It better not be what I think it is, because I will not do that again. My shoulder hurt for a week afterward." Mac deflated.

"But you looked so awesome doing it!" Rammer just sighed again. The things he does for his moron.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you owe me. And you know what I want."

"Yeah yeah, orange cream float and an extra large pepperoni pizza. Lets just get Mark out of there before he suffocates." Rammer nodded and took a few steps back from the door. Mac stood by and smiled in anticipation. He loved watching Rammer do this, it reminded him of that one movie with that one guy. (I love doing that!) Rammer ran at the door and it broke with the force of his body.

"That never gets old!" Rammer just shook his head and turned the light on.

There on the ground was Mark covered in duck tape and glaring at them.

"Hey Mark!" Mac waved his hand. Mark's glare took on more ferocity and he started to struggle. Rammer quickly set him free, grabbed Mac by the arm, and took off toward their room because he had a feeling that Mark was going to kill Mac if he didn't take care of the moron. He pushed Mac through their door, slammed it close, and locked it just in time to hear Mark bang on it angrily.

"RAMMER! THROW MAC OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS!" Mark screamed angrily through his pounding on the door.

"No can do Mark!" Rammer shouted back. They heard an aggravated grunt and then foot steps signifying Mark's departure. "Well? What are you waiting for? Time to fulfill those conditions!" Rammer grinned wickedly and pounced on Mac.


	8. You Are So Infuriating!

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue!

Author's Note: Inspiration has struck! Unfortunately it is wandering away from what I had originally intended, but what can you do, right? I can't stay away from fluffy slash for long, it just makes me squeal in happiness! Anyway, enough about that, read and review please! If the whole slash thing makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry and you might not want to read this! Thanks!

You are so Infuriating!

The first time I had met Robbie MaClanahan was at hockey practice. He was a varsity player and I was a freshman. I wasn't very intimidated, I had to be half a head taller and twice as strong, but in a way I was, because he was older and a better player. I would add more mature but I found out rather quickly that he didn't act his age.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a marker mustache and uni-brow with the words 'Freshmen' written across my forehead. It was a permanent marker. When I asked who had done it at practice that night, I was told that Mac didn't know it was a permanent marker.

Slowly but surely, I gained the respect of most of the varsity players with my skills on the ice rink. They invited me to parties more often and would invite me to hang out often. I had forgiven Mac for the marker incident and he had said that it wasn't because he disliked him, it was just Mac being himself. That made me feel better, I wanted to be part of the team.

I soon found out that Mac, besides being immature, was also a moron. He tended to get himself in stupid situations that he could have avoided if he had just thought about it before doing it. However, that wasn't Mac's style. He liked ending up in a jail cell over night for stupid things like indecent exposure and disrupting the public.

* * *

I would always show up at 2 or 3 in the morning after receiving a panicked call from Mac at the police department. I wondered why he called me, but I was always too exasperated to actually ask him. One time, the police showed up at my house that I shared with a couple other hockey players. They had pushed him to the front and asked, "Is this yours?" I could only roll my eyes and say yes. He would wave at the retreating officers and say something stupid like, "See you boys next weekend!" I would whack him in the head and tug him inside to prevent anything else from happening.

When summer vacation rolled around, I was happy. Shit, I was more than happy, I was EXTATIC!" I didn't have to worry about taking care of Mac, which had apparently become my new job. We would both go home and he would terrorize somebody else while I was relaxing at my Mac-free house.

It was about a month into my vacation before I realized something. I missed that irritating moron. Even though he was annoying 90% of the time, that other 10% of the time, he was a decent friend that a person could count on. I spent a lot of time wondering what he was doing and who he was doing it with. I knew that not very many people could handle him and it took a very down-to-earth person to actually keep him under control to an extent. I doubt that anybody could completely keep him under control, he was too full of energy and life.

I was surprised when I got a call from his mother.

"Mrs. MaClanahan? What is wrong?" I felt a little bit of worry bubble within me, did something happen to Mac?

"Have you heard from Robbie?"

"No I haven't. Why?"

"Well, it seems that he has just disappeared. He went out a couple nights ago to meet some friends but it seems he never met up with them and he hasn't returned home. I found your number on his desk and decided to call you."

"Well, I haven't heard from him or seen him since the end of school." I was really worried now. I know Mac was a moron, but he wasn't stupid enough to do something like this. I kept thinking that maybe was in a ditch somewhere dead or kidnapped before I shook that out of my head. Who on earth would be able to kidnap him? He was able to take care of himself and could hold his own in a fight.

I heard a sob from the other end of the line.

"Don't worry Mrs. MaClanahan, I'm gonna get over there and help you find him."

"Thank you so much Mike. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." I hung up quickly, told my mother the situation, and went to pack a duffel bag. I rushed down the stares, pulled on my shoes quickly, and threw the front door open, only to stop dead in my tracks and open my mouth in shock. There, standing on my front porch, covered in dust and wearing a big smile was none other than Robbie MaClanahan. It took me a moment to get over my shock, but once I had recovered, I threw my arm across his neck and pulled him toward me. I am embarrassed to say that I had hugged him, but I was genuinely worried about the idiot.

"Mike! I-I can't....breath!" I quickly released him and punched him in the shoulder, not hard enough to hurt him too bad but to get my point across. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That is for making your mother worry about you!" I punched him in his other shoulder in the same fashion.

"Ouch! What the hell?!"

* * *

"And that is for making me worried!" He just grinned and rubbed his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and let him in the house.

When I heard about the try outs for the 1980 Olympics, I wasted no time in preparing for the trip to Colorado Springs. Most of the other guys from the team also were trying out, so many of us road down on the same bus. I was of course stuck sitting with Mac because I was the unanimously appointed 'babysitter'. I didn't mind so much anymore, because believe it or not, he was starting to grow on me. His antics didn't irritate me as much anymore and I found myself seeking out _his_ company, instead of the other way around. He of course didn't complain so it was implied that wherever he or I went, the other was close behind.

So when I realized that I had certain _feelings_ for him, I wasn't as shocked as I should have been. My mother had always told me life was too short to put limits on things and to live for the moment, because you could be dead the next. I always thought she was just a hippie, but I guess she was right.

After we both made the team, I was infinitely grateful. I didn't think I could take the stress of worrying about Mac when I couldn't keep an eye on him. I was totally dedicated to hockey and completely serious when I was on the ice, but making sure Mac was okay was quickly becoming a top priority, even when I didn't realize it.

So, as you can imagine, when OC knocked Mac to the ground, I got pissed. I got even more pissed when they started to fight and it took Jannie and Phil to hold me back from jumping in. I glared holes into OC's head for the rest of practice, in the locker room, and on the way back to the dorms.

"Hey Rammer, you okay?" Rizzo asked when he noticed all my glaring.

"I'm fine." I gritted out and walked to the dorms, Mac following on his own. When we arrived to our shared room, (Herb would be an idiot to separate us and he knew that I was the only one able to keep Mac semi-under control) I slammed the door and paced the room.

"Mike, stop it. Your making me dizzy!" Mac complained from his bed.

"Who does he think he is! That asshole! I should kick his ass for that cheap shot!" I spat ferociously. Mac just shook his head.

"Mike, knock it off. You know you can't do that, Herb will kick you off the team, do you want that? Do you...do you want to leave me here alone?" When I looked at him, I deflated. Stupid idiot with his stupid kicked puppy face. I sighed.

"No, I don't." I sat down on my bed and put my face in my hands.

"Don't worry about OC, I can handle it myself. I'm not an invalid, I don't need you to fight for me." It stung me to here him say that. I knew he could fight his own battles and he was anything but weak, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"I know you aren't weak Mac, but...its just...never mind, you wouldn't understand." I didn't want him to know I had feelings for him. I knew he wouldn't reciprocate and I would rather have him as a friend than not at all.

"I know, you're all protective with your feelings and shit." I snapped my head up and stared shocked. "Oh don't look so surprised. I'm not as dense as you might think. Sure I'm an idiot a lot of the time and I probably couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag, but I can tell when someone has feelings for somebody else. Call it a gift or whatever, but I've never been wrong about these things."

"Your right Mac and I just want you to know that I'll never act on those feelings and I have never done anything indecent in the locker rooms."

"Why the hell not? I have."

"What?!"

"Peaked in the locker room and I must say I wasn't sorry about it, but anyway, why won't you act on those feelings? Are you that dense?" Now I was just confused and it must have showed on my face because he barked out a laugh. "Oh, come on! And everyone thinks _I'm_ the idiot. Mike, I like you. I have for a while." I stared shocked. Well this was a surprising turn of events, and I can't say that I was disappointed one bit.

"So, you wanna, um...." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Secretly date and sneak around until the others find out?" He suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you think would happen if they found out?" Mac just shrugged.

"I don't know. Some people might take offense while others won't, but frankly I just don't give a damn. I've never let anyone's judgment of me get in my way and I'm not planning to start caring anytime soon. I'm not gonna worry because thats always been your job." He grinned and I had to grin back, he did make sense.

"Sorry, worrying is in my nature."

"Hey, I'm not complaining, someone needs to clean up my messes and get me out of trouble. I'm glad its you though." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

We sat in silence for a bit, not really know what to do. I decided that I should take some initiative and start this relationship-thing-whatever it was. I got up and took a seat next to Mac on his bed. He looked at me questioningly. I smiled and leaned over. Our lips met hesitantly and I marveled at how soft they were. He pulled back a little and then leaned forward again. It was only a few chaste kisses but it had felt nice.

"That was different."

"Different?" I asked hoping he wasn't rethinking his choice.

"A good different." He smiled and I smiled in relief.

"Good, I thought you were rethinking this. I would have been depressed to know that my bad kissing skills scared you away."

"You weren't to awful."

"Really?"

"No, I was lying, your bad," I deflated a bit, that kind of thing hurts a guy's pride. "but practice makes perfect!" He had a devilish smirk on and I couldn't help but laugh. He pulled my head back to his and preceded to help me 'practice'.

Needless to say, practice does make perfect.


	9. Something Weird

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

Author's Note: Another idea hit me so I decided to write this one down as well. It will also be different then my previous ones. So enjoy and review!

Something Weird

I couldn't put my finger on it, but something weird was going on. Mac had told me he would meet us at the bar at 8, but it was 10:30 and he was still not here. I looked around to make sure I hadn't missed him, but he wasn't here. I was sitting with Coxie and Buzz, neither of them had seen Mac since he left the locker room after practice.

I looked at my watch again, 10:45. I shouldn't be worried because I figured Rammer was with him as he usually was, but Mac was a little on the crazy side. I knew Rammer could handle him, I've seen him do it, but I just had a feeling that something was off.

"Jeeze Rizzo! Chill out, Rammer is with him. He'll be fine!" Buzz said setting down his glass. I looked to him.

"How do you know Rammer is with him?" Buzz just rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Rammer is like Mac's babysitter, and he doesn't take kindly to people messing around with Mac." Coxie raised an eyebrow at Buzz.

"What do you mean by that?" I was intrigued also. Buzz just snorted.

"Lets just say that Rammer is a lot stronger than he looks." Coxie and I both raised an eyebrow.

"Rammer _is_ strong though." Coxie pointed out.

"I know, but don't piss him off because he is like the Hulk man, except not green and doesn't transform. Okay, so he isn't like the Hulk, but he is vicious." Coxie lent back in his seat.

"He beat you up?" Coxie asked surprised. I found it hard to believe also. Rammer was a pretty laid back and nice guy, I couldn't imagine him beating up one of his friends.

"No, not me. Some guy from another team. He got kicked out of a game! This guy was huge too! Like...like... the Hulk!" We both rolled out eyes.

"So those two are really good friends?"

"You have no idea man." Buzz said taking another drink. "Rammer is the only person I've ever met that can spend that much time with Mac and still be sane. Its like he is immune to it or something." Coxie and I both nodded our heads.

I still felt like something weird was going on and decided I would find out what. I finished my drink and stood up.

"Well, boys. I'm gonna go back to the dorms and get some shut eye. See ya later." They waved as I left. I walked quickly to the dorms and headed up to Mac and Rammer's room. I knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. 'Huh, that is odd.' I thought about where those two could possibly be and I remembered that Mac had mentioned a diner that he liked before. It wasn't very far from the dorms so I headed there.

Once I entered the diner, I looked around. I didn't see Mac or Rammer so I walked up to a waitress.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely. The waitress, who looked to be in her mid-forties, looked up.

"What can I get you?"

"Um, I don't want anything. I just wanted to know if you knew who Robbie MaClanahan and Mike Ramsey were?" A smile came to her face after I mentioned the names.

"Oh, those two. Yeah, I know who they are. They are always in here. Why?"

"Well, I'm looking for them and was wondering if they had been in here lately." She seemed to think for a moment before shaking her head.

"Sorry, they haven't been in here today."

"Oh, well, thanks anyways." She nodded and I left. I walked back to the dorms wondering where those two could possibly be. "Maybe they are at the rink." I headed to the rink we practiced on and heard music. It sounded like Aerosmith's Dream On. I remembered Mac saying this was one of his favorite songs.

I walked into stands and looked down on the ice. Both Mac and Rammer were down there. They were just skating around talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Mac was laughing and Rammer was smiling.

"Well, that is nothing unusual." I said to myself. I watched for a moment more before something else happened that was entirely unusual. Rammer had just grabbed Mac's hand and was pulling him along. Mac didn't seem to care and was laughing. I could feel my mouth drop in shock and I just froze.

Before I could unfreeze myself, Mac looked up and right at me. He stopped laughing and a look of horror crossed his face. Rammer must have noticed because he turned and saw me as well. His face also showed horror but it quickly turned into a glare. If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I would have died in the most horrible way possible. I felt myself gulp, this was not good. Rammer looked like he wanted to kill me. They both got off the ice and changed into their regular shoes.

I practically ran to the dorms and into my room. I sat on the bed and repeated what just happened in my head over and over. 'So that is why they are always together.' I didn't know why I wasn't disgusted, it seemed like something I should be concerned about but I just couldn't bring myself to feel disgusted. Before long I heard a knock on my door and I knew who was on the other side. I gulped again and moved to the door. I slowly opened it to reveal Rammer standing on the other side, arms crossed, and glaring for all he was worth. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Surprisingly, his glare intensified. I gulped and tried again.

"Look Rammer-" He cut me off by holding up his hand.

"I don't care what you think about what you saw, but you can bet if you say anything to anyone your body won't be found." I had a feeling that he would follow through with his threat and I was surprised at his demeanor and tone. It was the complete opposite of his normal laid back attitude.

"Can I say something now?" He nodded. "I'm not gonna lie, what I saw was surprising, but it also made sense. I don't know why I'm not disturbed or disgusted, but I'm not." He studied me for a moment and then he gave a small smile.

"Thanks Rizzo. Out of all the guys that could have found us, I'm glad it was you." Hearing this made me smile. I cared a lot about this team, but some of them were very conservative and narrow minded.

"Its no big deal Rammer."

"But it is Rizzo. Mac is freaking out right now and he doesn't want anything bad to happen."

"Don't worry Rammer, I'm not gonna tell anyone and you can count on me to watch your back." Rammer smiled and held out his hand. I took it and we shook on it.

"Just remember Rizzo. Not. A. Word."

"I got it." He left with a wave. I heard him talking to Mac and chuckled at the sigh of relief I heard. Next thing I know, I see Mac in my doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey, thanks for, ya know, not telling and all." It was strange to see Mac nervous, usually he was pretty up front about things and cocky.

"No problem. Rammer made it fairly clear what he would do if I said anything." Mac chuckled.

"Glad your smart enough to listen to him, because I don't doubt he would do it." I laughed and patted Mac on the back.

"No worries, I got your guys' back."

"Your a good guy Rizzo. Thanks a lot." I waved him off and he left.

"Man! Where is Mac!" Buzz complained. Coxie, him, and I were outside the theater waiting for Mac to get here so that we could go in together.

"Maybe we should just go in without him." I suggested, "Rammer and Mac know what movie we are seeing, they will find us." They agreed and we entered the theater. They never did show up. Coxie and Buzz were complaining endlessly about it but I could only smirk knowingly.


	10. Distraction

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

Shout Out: Special shout out to LTJM for reviewing so much! You rock my sandbox! Rizzo is just that cool of a guy ya know?

Author's Note: I really am writing too much about this pairing but its like inspiration has stuck and the words just flow out of my brain. My sister calls it obsession but I really don't think it is, otherwise I would have gone super crazy and written an actual story about it BUT I haven't. So that is lucky haha. Well, anyway, here is another chapter! Enjoy and review!

Distraction

Ever since his first hockey game, Mike Ramsey knew what he wanted to be when he grew up. He didn't want to be a cowboy, astronaut, or a fire-fighter. He wanted to be a hockey player. Hockey was the one constant in his life. The one thing he loved the most, besides his family but that wasn't the point. He worked hard throughout high school to get recruited. His whole existence was about hockey.

He was so focused on hockey that he didn't even have a girlfriend, because that would be a distraction and he didn't want any distractions.

When he was recruited to play hockey at the University of Minnesota, he didn't even celebrate. He spent the whole night thinking about how he was going to step up his game because this was the next level, and he didn't want to blow it by sucking it up.

Once he joined the team, he spent even more time practicing outside of the actual practice. He didn't care when he was complimented on his playing and he ignored annoying girls that giggled at him when he walked by them, no matter how pretty they might have been. They were distractions and he didn't want any distractions.

As focused as he always was, there was one thing that would always crack his concentration, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. That one thing was actually a person. Robbie McClanahan. The spawn of Satan and the Blair Witch. He was loud, obnoxious, totally out of control, and about as smart as the Prehistoric Do-Do bird. He was infinitely annoying and never knew when to shut the hell up. All of the fights between Mac and himself were always vicious and one of them (Mac) would end up unconscious a lot of the time.

Its anyone's guess on why Mike suddenly found himself unable to stop thinking about Mac. Even during practice, and his everyday practice-after-practice, he couldn't stop thinking about the other player. At first it was hostile thoughts, but they slowly started to drift toward a more romantic theme, which surprised Mike a lot less than it should have. He knew that he would never be able to date a girl unless she was a huge hockey fan and could actually understand what was transpiring during the game, but girls like that were few and far between so it wasn't completely surprising that he would actually fall for a hockey _player_.

With this realization the fights occurred more and more often, were more vicious, and Mike purposely started them. Mike wasn't sure why he started the fights and often times he regretted it when Mac would purposely avoid him or stop talking and glare at him whenever he entered the same room. Mike felt horrible.

He wanted to apologize to Mac, but getting close enough to even talk to him was proving to be quite difficult, Mac was pretty good at slipping away whenever he was near. He tried everything he could think of to get Mac alone so he could talk to him but every attempt failed. He would have given up if Steve and Janny hadn't come up with a plan to help him, because apparently, the tension in the locker room could be cut with a 2" by 4".

That would be the reason why he was sitting on Steve's bed in Steve and Janny's dorm room. He had been sitting there for five minutes before he heard scuffling and muffled yells coming from outside the door. He stood to go check it out but before he reached the door, it was thrown open and he was knocked over by something. He was dazed for a second before he looked next to him to see none other than Robbie McClanahan laying there dazed and most likely confused.

"Woah, what happ-" he abruptly stopped when he saw Mike and glared, "YOU!" He jumped up and pointed his finger at me accusingly.

"Me?"

"This was your idea! Why do you always want to fight!?"

"Look, this wasn't my idea! I just wanted to talk to you but I couldn't even get close enough to, so Steve and Janny decided to help me. They said they had some 'grand' plan, apparently this was it." Mac looked at Mike suspiciously before huffing in annoyance.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Mac asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. He never did like silence. Mike cleared his throat and sat on the bed.

"Well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a jerk in the past and starting fights. It was pretty immature of me."

"You called me a 'colossal moron' with the brain the size of a peanut." Mac pointed out bluntly.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry."

"I seem to remember you saying that you were sorry I was born." 'Ouch. Was I really that mean?'

"Yeah, I'm an ass-hole."

"No, your only an ass-hole to me. Everybody else seems to think your the second coming or what-the-fuck-ever. Don't think I didn't notice that, care to explain?" Mac had his arms crossed. All of a sudden, Mike didn't think this was such a great idea.

"Well, you were kind of annoying." He pointed out weakly, he knew it was a lame answer and Mac knew it too.

"Well, whenever I get too annoying for the other guys they TELL me! They don't start insulting me and comparing me to prehistoric birds that have a reputation for being retarded! Or my personal favorite, 'Dumb as a door-nail'!" By now Mac was fuming and right up in Mike's face. "What is your problem with me?!" Mike was starting to get worked up as well.

"You want to know what my problem with you is!? Huh!? I'll tell you what my goddamn problem is! I've always been dedicated to this sport, I never allowed myself to have a social life because I wanted to reach and surpass my own standards. I've always put all of my focus into hockey and NO ONE has ever broken it, EXCEPT YOU! Just with your presence, from the very moment I met you, you've thrown it all out of whack! Do you know what that is like?!" Mike was ranting and Mac was a little intimidated because Mike was getting angry and there was a mad glint in his eye. Mac gulped, what was he supposed to say? "You've thrown everything I know into chaos and for some goddamn reason I-I just don't _care_. That is why I said and did all of those things." Mike deflated and sunk back onto the bed with his head in his hands. Mac was surprised to say the least. He had no idea he did any of that stuff. He sunk down onto the other bed and thought about what Mike had just told him.

"I had no idea I was doing any of that." Mac said quietly. Mike started to laugh dryly.

"You've no idea, you really don't. Its sad because you don't treat me any differently than anyone else. Its all accidental and you are just being you."

"So you hate me for being me?" Mike could have laughed. 'If only you knew.'

"No, I don't hate you." Mac gave him an 'are-you-kidding?' look and Mike chuckled. "Trust me, I don't hate you." Mac still looked skeptically but shrugged.

"Does this mean we're cool now?" Mac asked pointing from Mike to himself.

"Yeah we're cool and I'm sorry if anything I said offended you. I didn't mean all of them." Mac raised his eyebrow.

"All of them? So you did mean some of them?"

"Well, you do smell like wet dog sometimes. I think it might be that one shirt you always wear."

"Is that all?"

"Uh, not really. I meant a few more. Just not any of the really bad ones, those were my anger speaking."

"Well I guess that is understandable. I do have some annoying quirks, they just haven't been laid out for me like that."

"Well, you have some good ones too, I was just to annoyed to acknowledge them. In all actuality, the good ones out-weigh the bad ones. I'm just a stubborn ass-hole." Mike stood to leave but was stopped by Mac's next question

"Like what?"

"Huh?"

"You said I had good quirks, what are some of them?" Mike nervously scratched his head. He didn't want to say too much and give himself away.

"Well, your actually a pretty good friend, not that I would know personally, but I've seen it." Mac motioned for Mike to continue.

"And, uh, your pretty blunt and honest about things." He paused to think for a moment, "Your breath doesn't smell horrible and you usually don't stink so you must have decent hygiene. And when your angry your lip twitches a lot which is kind of funny and you get this look on your face when your concentrating really hard-" Mike was so distracted by what he was saying that he didn't notice when Mac clamped his hand over his mouth. "Mph!"

"Mike, although it is endearing, you are starting to ramble and I do find it strange that you noticed all of that stuff about me. Now I would ask what all that was about but I have a pretty good idea and I just want you to know I'm not freaked out by it."

"Ermph umph hmpht merpht?"

"I may be pretty stupid when it comes to common sense related things but I'm pretty smart when it comes to stuff like this."

"Tmph uph apth gerf hmph."

"Yeah, I know your sorry, I forgive you."

"Wuphy?"

"Yes really and now I'm gonna take my hand away, okay?" Mike nodded and Mac moved his hand away.

"Uh, well, glad we had this talk, I'm gonna go now though." Mike went to leave as quickly as possible but stopped when Mac called out to him. He turned around slowly.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Well-mph!" Mac cut him off by grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling Mike toward him, and smashing their lips together hard. The surprise wore off fairly quickly and Mike returned the kiss eagerly. Mac pulled away a few moments later for air.

"Huh, if I had known kissing a guy would be that awesome, I would have done it a long time ago."

"So your not freaked out?"

"If I was do you think I would have kissed you?"

"No I guess not." There was an awkward pause where both of them looked at anything but each other. "Erm, wanna do it again?" A smile crept across Mac's face.

"Hell yeah!" This time Mike smashed his lips onto Mac's, the force causing Mac to stumble backward. Mike followed, still connected at the lips, and pushed Mac up against the door with a loud bang.

Mac was a distraction that Mike didn't mind being distracted by.


	11. Hey Rizzo?

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

Disclaimer: I don't won, unfortunately, so you can't sue me!

Shout Out: LTJM, thanks for the reviews and I'm so glad you like them! And the compliment, Garsh! Much luv to you!

Author's Note: Mmkay, this one, predictably, is another Mac/Rammer plus a surprise fake paring (You will see XD), but it is going to be different! Yay different! This will also be a two part one shot (Yeah, like that really makes any sense, not), which goes along with the theme of differentness! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review! Peace!

Hey Rizzo?

It was days like today that made Robbie McClanahan smile, which in turn made everyone think he was undoubtedly up to something mischievous. Now, they wouldn't be completely wrong because Mac did have something in mind to do today, but it wasn't considered necessarily _mischievous_ per say, just a crazy idea thought up by someone who just might have been dropped on his head one too many times as a child. That aside, Mac thought it was a pretty decent idea.

He didn't have any plans to pull pranks or disrupt the general public, he wasn't planning on tee-peeing anyone's car/house/dog, or prank calling the police again. It wasn't that sort of crazy, it was the 'I-can't-believe-I-talked-myself-into-this' kind of crazy. You know, the kind that made Mac, for once in his life, actually hesitate and think before doing something reckless, but only hesitate because Mac was still slightly insane.

He was looking for the one person that could give him rational advise without judging him and not get freaked out. And NO, he did not mean either of his coaches. What he had to talk about would probably give them both heart attacks and that wouldn't be a good thing if this team wanted any chance of winning the gold. So he chose the next best guy, Rizzo.

He admired Rizzo for being able to take the reins and lead the team. Bringing us all together under one common goal was a lot harder than it might have seemed and Rizzo was the only one who, in Mac's mind, could have done it. He also had some really great advice for almost any situation in life. He was like Yoda, except not short, green, and totally not real, but the wisdom part. Even though Rizzo was good with advice, Mac was pretty sure his situation was a lot different than anything Rizzo would ever expect. However, this _was_ Mac and he was always full of surprises, much to the annoyance of many of Mac's friends. All he had to do was find Rizzo.

Finding Rizzo was a lot harder than Mac had originally thought, but then again walking around/through the dorm room over and over might have been the problem.

"Okay, new game plan. Leave the building to search for Rizzo because he obviously isn't here."

It was a bright sunny Sunday, so it should have been obvious that the players wouldn't waste it by spending the day at the dorms, but no one ever said Mac was all that bright. He left the building after putting a note on Rizzo's door saying, 'Rizzo, I Need You! Luv Mac', which, now that he thought about it, was probably not that great of an idea.

"Oh well." He shrugged and continued walking down the sidewalk toward the middle of town where the park was, which was probably where many of the players would be. Playing Frisbee and whatever else they did. He was partially correct, there were a few of the guys there, but they were mainly lounging around on the nice green grass and chatting lazily. Unfortunately, Rizzo was not there with them. He walked over to Mark, who was talking with OC and Pav.

"Hey Mark!" He plopped down next to the boys and got a wave or nod from each of them.

"Hey Mac, what are you up to?" Mark asked.

"Well, not much." This raised some eyebrows skeptically, "What?"

"Your always up to something." OC pointed out. Even though the team had only been together for a few months, it was quickly realized by everyone that Mac was a trouble maker.

"Well, I'm not really up to anything right now, but don't worry I'll be back at it by tomorrow." OC face palmed and Pav punched his shoulder.

"Why did you say anything?!"

"Anyway, I just wanted to know if any of you had seen Rizzo lately."

"Oh yeah, he just left for the dorms like ten minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't see him on the way." Mark said.

"Well, I was in a hurry and I had something on my mind so I must have missed him."

"What'cha got on your mind?" OC asked while trying to look like he didn't care. Mac rolled his eyes.

"Nothing I'm gonna tell you." OC glared, but it didn't have any sting to it, not like it would have about a month before. Unfortunately, OC realized that the little moron was growing on him.

"Whatever."OC dismissed.

Mac huffed and got to his feet.

"Well, I gotta go talk to Rizzo. See you boys later!" He waved goodbye and headed back to the dorms. When he got there he looked down the hall and noticed someone standing in front of Rizzo's door, no doubt reading the sign he had left. When he got closer he realized that it was Rizzo. Rizzo turned at the sound of footsteps.

"Mac, what the heck?" He asked pointing to the sign on his door.

"Oh yeah, about that. I really needed to talk to you and I couldn't find you."

"I walked by you on the way here."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I waved and everything. You didn't notice me?" Mac looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Nope!" Rizzo rolled his eyes and took the note off the door.

"Well, what is so urgent that you had to put _this_ on my door for everyone to see?"

"Well, ya see...I kind of have this....crush, and-"

"Whoa man, I'm not interested in you like that." Rizzo held out his hands in front of him and waved them around a bit. This confused Mac.

"What! No! I don't have a crush on _you_! What would give you that idea?!" Rizzo let out a sigh in relief before cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, that is good, even if it is a little insulting." He opened the door and gestured for Mac to follow him in. "So, what about this crush? Why do you need to talk to me about it?" Mac gulped nervously, it was now or never.

"Well, y-you see, my, ah, crush is...out of reach. There is no way my feelings would be returned." Rizzo creased his brow in thought.

"Don't tell me you fell for a married woman."

"Uh, no thats not the problem." Rizzo went back to thinking. He always liked brain teasers and guessing games. They kept his mind sharp, which would be good for it, considering how many times he has been checked into the boards.

"Is she...underage? Please tell me you aren't stupid enough to go for jail-bait!"

"Uh, not the issue." Rizzo was starting to run out of ideas.

"Is she really old and your worried about the maturity level? If that is it, I should just tell you now. You have the maturity level of a ten year old." Mac huffed indignantly and crossed his arms.

"That ain't it either! Yuck! An older woman!" A shiver of disgust went down Mac's body.

"Well, I'm out of ideas, so unless your gay, you better tell me what the problem is." There was a silence where Mac gulped and Rizzo's eyes widened. "Y-your-"

"I'm not gay! I just like a guy!" Mac snapped. Rizzo was having a hard time taking this in. Mac was-LIKED a guy. He took many deep breathes trying to think straight. 'Why do things like this always happen to me?'

"W-well, I wasn't expecting _that_."

"Your disgusted aren't you? I knew it was a bad idea to even THINK about asking you about this!" He started to mumble to himself and shake his head.

"No, I'm not disgusted, just...just surprised, is all. I never saw it coming, but its nothing to be ashamed about, I know a few gay people."

"I'm not gay!" Mac snapped quietly.

"Um, Mac, you like a-"

"Thats it! I like A guy. Not guys in general! I still really like women, but there is just ONE guy that I can't stop thinking about." Rizzo thought about what Mac just said carefully.

"So you only like this one guy? You haven't ever looked at another guy the same way?" Mac nodded his head in answer. Mac didn't want to interrupt his train of thought. "And you still think women are attractive?" Mac nodded his head vigorously. "Hmm..." Mac waited patiently, well, as patiently as Mac was capable of. "How deep are your...feelings?" Mac thought for a second, a slight red tint coming to his cheeks at the thought of the other guy. Rizzo smirked and waited for the answer.

"Well, I think about him almost all of the time, except when I sleep. I don't have dreams about him or anything cliché like that, but pretty much whenever I'm not focusing on something, I'm thinking about him." Rizzo nodded at the answer and went back to thinking.

"Yup, definitely a crush. You probably won't get over it very easily, but that is what you'll have to do. I'm not sure, but the chances of the other guy returning your feelings is almost non-existent. It would be better for you to just moved on." Mac nodded his head dejectedly.

"Well, I figured that was what I was gonna need to do, after all, what are the chances ya know?" Rizzo nodded and patted Mac's head sympathetically.

"It'll be alright. Now, not to pry or whatever, but who is it that you have a man-crush on?" Rizzo tried to lighten up the mood that had taken a more melancholy vibe. It worked because Mac laughed chuckled.

"Nah, its fine. Its...its Rammer." Rizzo's eyes went wide and a smile started to slowly crawl across his face. Mac noticed but took it differently. "Yeah I know, right?"

"No! Mac this is great!" Mac's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rizzo didn't hear, he was lost in how ridiculous the situation was. The irony! He took Mac by the shoulders and gave him a shake.

"Mac, he saw the sign!" He said happily. Mac raised an eyebrow and measured out the distance and calculated how long it would take to get from where he was sitting to the door. Rizzo was starting to scare him a bit.

"So?" Rizzo released Mac and threw his arms up and let out a whoop.

"He saw the sign you left on my door, he was standing right next to me. Now I know what that look was for! He was jealous!" Mac was officially lost. What the hell was he rambling on about!

"What are you talking about?" Rizzo immediately stopped and turned to Mac.

"Rammer likes you, too." Mac snorted.

"Yeah right. This is RAMMER we are talking about! He is annoyed at my mere PRESENSE!"

"Don't be so sure! Rammer has the playground syndrome!" Mac was just getting more and more lost with everything that came out of Rizzo's mouth. He came here for wise Rizzo and his great advice and instead he ended up with a brain dead moron spouting ridiculousness. He didn't want it to continue, but his idiocy got the better of him.

"What is the 'playground syndrome?" He asked making bunny ears around 'playground syndrome'.

"You know, when a boy teases a girl he likes by being mean, like in middle school, on the" "playground!" They both finished.

"Well, I guess it kind of makes sense. He does like to hit me and stuff, especially during practice." He rubbed his sore shoulder in memory of the last practice. "You really think that is it? Maybe he just hates me?" Rizzo rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I will _prove_ to you that he likes you." Mac raised an eyebrow in question.

"How are you gonna do that?" Rizzo smirked.

"We are gonna make him so jealous he'll want to kick my ass, then that will prove he likes you." Mac still didn't get it and voiced his confusion. Rizzo just rolled his eyes.

"You and I will start hanging out a lot. After reading that sign and seeing us hanging out so much, he will think we are ya know...together or whatever, and he will get jealous."

"Your willing to risk getting your ass kicked to help me out?" Rizzo just grinned.

"I won't get my ass kicked because when you see him getting jealous, you WILL step in and stop him. Then you can tell him how you feel and stuff and everything will work out."

"What if he isn't jealous and your just an idiot?"

"Mac, I'm not you. I have a brain and I'm not blind to everything that goes on around me."

"Hey!" Mac shouted offended. Rizzo just waved him off.

"Just trust me okay?" Mac thought about it for a second. Rizzo had never led him, or anyone else for that matter, astray.

"Alright, but I'm not gonna kiss you, no matter how much I like Rammer." Rizzo face blanched.

"Trust me, I'm on the same page, well, except the whole 'liking Rammer' thing." Mac just rolled his eyes.

"So how are we gonna go about this?"

"Just pretend I'm a girl and go from there." Mac nodded his head in understanding. "You probably won't have to do too much though. Rammer probably won't be able to keep his anger in too awfully long."

"Alright, when shall we start?"

"Soon as possible I guess. So, tonight you and I will watch a movie in the common area. Most of the other guys will probably be at the bar so that takes care of anyone else seeing and Rammer is too young to drink. He usually hangs out here at the dorm and works on homework and stuff. He'll see us being all flirty and stuff and get jealous. Its as simple as that."

"Alright, once everyone is gone-"

"I'll come get you. We have to make as much noise as possible to get his attention."

"Wait, but that makes me the girl!"

"And your point is?"

"I don't wanna be the girl!"

"Well, to bad. Do you think Rammer would be the girl?"

"No probably not, I just thought it would be an equal type thing."

"Well, I'm not Rammer and I will not be the girl, so be ready at 8:30." Then he promptly pushed Mac out of his room and shut the door in his face. Mac just shook his head and headed to his room to wait until 8:30.


	12. The Plan

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

Author's Note: Here is the second part following 'Hey Rizzo?', which I just finished writing like five seconds ago, haha, anyway, enjoy and reviews are great!

The Plan

After an hour of laying on his bed and thinking about the plan, he sat up bored. He looked around the room and sighed. It was only 6 now. He didn't think he had the patience to wait for another 2 ½ hours. He began to think again before a thought hit him.

"What am I gonna wear?" Even though this was a fake date, he wondered if he should go casual or what. "Well, if I look better Rammer might get more jealous." He reasoned, and he really did want this to work. "I might as well look at least half-way decent." Just then the in-room phone rung. Mac furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, 'No one usually calls on those things'. He picked it up anyway and answered.

"Hey, Mac, its Rizzo."

"Hey, what is up?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Rizzo you perv!"

"No! I mean for tonight you idiot!"

"I was planning on wearing some nice jeans and a T-shirt, why?"

"Well, I was just gonna wear some sweats-"

"You wear sweats on a date?!" Mac asked horrified. Rizzo sighed.

"This isn't a date, its staying in and fake cuddling."

"Oh, well, okay then. Sweats it is then."

"And Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call it a date, its weird." Then he hung up.

"Well, that was rude." He put the phone back in the cradle and laid back on the bed. He hadn't intended to fall asleep but realized he had when there was a loud knock on the door. He looked to his clock and jumped up. "Holy shit!" He heard a chuckle come from the door.

"Yo Mac! Its me!" Mac rolled his eyes and looked in the mirror next to the door to flatten his hair. He always got really bad bed-head. He opened the door to see Rizzo standing there grinning holding a bag of popcorn and a blanket.

"Hey, what movie are we watching?"

"I figured we could watch Jaws." Mac nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. They began to walk down the hall and Rizzo started to talk a little loudly.

"So about that note, it was really forward. I didn't think you were that blunt." Mac looked at him quizzically. Rizzo just whispered, "Go with it!"

"Yeah, I wanted to do something creative and thats what I came up with." Mac said equally as loud. They were approaching Rammer room now and they started to walk slower.

"Well, it was pretty creative. I thought it was cute." Mac glared at Rizzo as he silently snickered.

"Well, that is me, Mr. CuteyMcCuteface!" Mac all but ground out. Rizzo just silently laughed some more.

"Well, I'm glad you made the first move. I don't think I would have ever gotten up the courage to. It was really brave."

"Anything for the love of my life." Mac said melodramatically. Rizzo just silently snickered again. 'This is kind of fun' Mac thought and silently snickered as well.

"Maybe for our next date we can go to the movies instead, ya know, where it is dark and no one can see anything." Rizzo said just as they walked by Rammer's door. They paused in their walking.

"Oh, sounds...entertaining. I always loved the movie theater." Mac said trying to hold back his snickers. They both heard a loud 'thump' come from inside Rammer's room and both let a few snickers out, but not loud enough to draw attention. They heard something bang against the door and Rizzo realized Rammer was probably looking out of the peep hole. He hurriedly threw his arm around Mac's shoulders and pulled him closer. He started to whisper in Mac's ear.

"Rammer is probably looking out the peep hole so start giggling and stuff." Mac let out a weird mix between a snicker and a giggle.

"Rizzo, knock it off!" He said flirtingly. He had never been on this end of the flirting spectrum but he had enough experience in flirting with girls that this was how they acted.

"This is gonna work out so well, I can practically feel his anger and jealousy through the door." Rizzo whispered again.

"Rizzo! You pervert!" At this point Rizzo heard the door behind them bang against the wall. He whipped around and saw a very pissed off Rammer glaring so heatedly he felt his knees involuntarily shake. He gulped and tried to get his demeanor back, while plastering the most fake smile possible on.

"H-hey, Rammer, w-what'cha d-doin?"

Now, Mike Eruzione was scared of very few things, for example; his mother, huge ass spiders, and that clown that performed at his 8th birthday. However, standing here in front of Rammer, he was seriously thinking about running away screaming like one of those girls in a horror movie. The only reason he was still standing, he figured, was because of Mac, who had a death grip on his arm. At least he wasn't the only one afraid.

"Rizzo, I will give you three seconds to get the _fuck_ out of my sight before I tear you limb from limb." Rizzo had no doubt that Rammer would go through with that threat.

"Hey, let me explain-"

"One."

"Seriously, its not what it looks-"

"Two."

"Bye!" Rizzo roughly pulled his arm out of Mac's grasp and booked it to his room, not once looking back. This left Mac alone with a glaring Rammer. Mac followed Rizzo as he ran away, gulped, and turned to face Rammer. He cleared his throat and braced himself for what he was about to do.

"What the hell was that about Rammer!?" He was surprised his voice came out as strong as it had, but was glad that it did. Rammer's glare immediately morphed into a frown.

"I-I.." He paused and seemed to collect himself. "What was that about?" He diverted and pointed in the direction Rizzo had run. Mac dropped his angry face and grinned.

"So Rizzo _was_ right." His grin grew bigger and bigger until his smile was big enough to split his face. Rammer looked confused.

"Right about what?"

"Your _jealous_."

"W-what!? No I'm-"

"You _like_ me."

"What the-"

"You want to _hug _me and _kiss_-mph!" Mac was cut off by Rammer slamming his lips onto his. He didn't hesitate to pull Rammer closer and kiss back just as eagerly. Rammer broke away only to kiss him again a moment later with less ferocity but no less passion. Mac had no idea where to put his hands, with a girl he would just put them on her waist, but this was Rammer, who most definitely was _not_ a girl. It seemed to be a lot easier for Rammer, who just wrapped his arms around _his _waist.

'I'm not a girl! Oh, that feels nice' was what went through Mac's head as Rammer began to draw shapes on his lower back. Mac forgot about worrying whether or not he was a girl or not and wrapped his arms around Rammer's neck. It felt oddly comfortable and Mac wondered if kissing a really tall chick would be the same, but he highly doubted it. Finally Rammer pulled away, earning a small protest from Mac.

"What about Rizzo?" Mac wasn't expecting that to be the first thing out of Rammer's mouth after they kissed.

"What about him?" Mac shrugged.

"You were just-"

"Acting. We were trying to get you jealous because Rizzo thought you liked me like I liked you, guess he was right."

"So you guys were _faking_ it?" He asked surprised. Mac just nodded his head. "Huh. Maybe I should apologize for threatening to tear his limbs off?"

"Sounds like a decent idea." Rammer went to pry himself out of Mac's arms but was stopped. "I gotta-".

"Later." Rammer smirked and bent in for another kiss.


	13. A Lesson Learned

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

Author's Note: I haven't written much in a while, but I've been bogged down by homework and the such. Thats college for ya though. Anyway, this one is gonna be slightly different than the others, It'll be kind of like a follow up to "Something Weird". Enjoy and reviews are lovely!

I was in deep shit. No more than in deep shit, I was dead meat because once Silky, Coxie, and OC go make fun of Mac (No one in their right mind would ever make fun of Rammer), Mac would probably figure it out, and then tell Rammer, who would no doubt break my face in and thoroughly kick my ass.

Your probably wondering what I did, right? Well, it all started at the bar....

"_That was the weirdest thing ever." I mumbled to myself as I walked into the bar. I had just seen MAC teaching RAMMER to cook. There was all sorts of things wrong with that. For one, Mac could cook? Who would've thought? Rammer was jumping around and being spontaneous, which NEVER happens, and they were acting all mushy by holding hands and kissing each other's cheek. Didn't they know that anybody could walk in on them? _

"_Hey Rizzo!" I looked up when my name was called, breaking me out of my thoughts. I saw Silky waving me over to a table seating OC, Cox, and Silky. I waved back and walked over to take a seat. I sat down with a sigh._

"_What is up with you?" OC asked around a glass of beer. _

"_Couples. Stupid idiots that can't contain themselves." The boys just raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well, it isn't a big deal or anything, but they can be a little less obvious and they're acting all mushy." OC, Silky, and Coxie shared a look before turning back to me._

"_Who the hell are you talking about?" Silky asked after a long pause._

"_Uh, just a couple of friends that got together a little while ago." I answered remembering Rammer's death threat. I had to keep this a secret. OC nodded his head before pausing._

"_Wait, who do you know that we don't? The only people we all know from here is the hockey team." I mentally smacked myself. 'Dammit OC! Why did you pick now to become smart!?'_

"_Uh, well, I know them both. Pretty well actually." I was a horrible lier so I decided to leave out the most important part. Silky and OC narrowed their eyes. 'I think they are on to me.' _

"_Your leaving something out." Silky stated. _

"_Yeah, your starting to fidget too! That means your nervous about something!"_

"_Well, you would be too if Rammer threatened you with death, if you ever said anything!" I clamped my hand over my mouth in shock. 'What the hell!?' I looked around at the boys who were smirking and I had to mentally smack myself a couple times because now I knew they wouldn't leave me alone until they got everything they wanted out of me. 'Shit, Rammer is gonna kill me.'_

"_So Rammer is dating somebody that he doesn't want anyone to find out about? Interesting." OC mused._

"_No he isn't!" My voice came out with a squeak, which only made the evil smirks on their faces bigger. "Dammit!" There was no way I would get out of this alive, just no way. _

"_Who is he dating Rizzo? Why doesn't he want anyone to know?" OC asked excitedly. _

"_Is it because she is really ugly?" Silky asked equally excited._

"_Or is she way older than him?" Coxie joined in, also excited._

"_Does she have some embarrassing trait like a lisp or something?"_

"_How do you know her and we don't?" The questions came so fast it was overwhelming. _

"_Hold on, too many questions!" They all stopped and looked at me expectedly. I scratched my cheek, 'How am I gonna go about this?' "Well, ugliness isn't a factor, neither is age nor is it annoying traits..."_

"_Is it because I'm so much better looking and he doesn't want me to meat her and steal her heart?" OC asked cockily. I had to roll my eyes, this is so ridiculous._

"_Trust me, thats not the issue." OC pouted and crossed his arms at the insult that was implied. "Besides, all of you know this person fairly well." I hoped that all of them were stupid enough to not understand, but I should have known my luck wasn't that good. 'I knew I shouldn't have broken that mirror!'_

"_We only know the hockey players well, so..."_

"_Rammer is dating a hockey player, which means...."_

"_Rammer is gay!" Silky finished excitedly before what he just said hit him. "Rammer is gay? Holy banana bread!" I mentally smacked myself again, now I'm really gonna get it!_

"_Well, we now know Rammer is gay, but who is he dating?" Coxie asked and OC smirked. 'Oh shit! How did he get so damn smart all of a sudden!'_

"_Isn't it obvious?" The other two looked at him questioningly. "It can't be anybody else but Mac!"_

"_Well, that does make sense. They do spend an awful lot of time together." Silky said. _

"_So, those two were acting all mushy, huh? Somehow I can't imagine that." Coxie said._

"_So, that is what they are doing in the kitchen?!" Silky said with a devious smirk on. _

"_Who wants to go catch them?" OC said standing up. The other two stood up as well and I face palmed. "Coming Rizzo?" I looked up and glared at the three idiots that were about to get me killed._

"_I think I will enjoy my last hour on earth by drowning myself in beer. Have fun signing my death sentence." They walked away and I ordered another beer pitcher. _

I had only made it through half a pitcher of beer by the time Rammer came storming into the bar scaring the other bar patrons. I looked up as he stood across from me. It looked like he was trying to glare a hole through me forehead. His fists were clenched at his side in obvious anger and I couldn't help but gulp. He was fucking scary.

"Any last words?" He ground out.

"Technically I didn't _tell_ them you two were dating. They figured it out on their own." I blurted out in a last attempt to save myself. That is when Mac came running into the bar.

"Rammer! Don't kill him!" Rammer whipped around in surprise and the tension in the air dispersed. "It wasn't his fault! OC said Rizzo didn't tell them it was you and me, they figured it out on their own." There was silence in the whole bar before Rammer sighed.

"Fine, but now I've got to go threaten those three not to say anything." He walked out of the bar, taking the silence with him. I looked up at Mac in thanks.

"Man, I love you." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell Rammer that, he gets pretty jealous." I chuckled.

"I bet. He is a crazy scary bastard." Mac chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, he can be pretty scary, but thats only when he is really pissed off, which, thankfully, doesn't happen often. I'm just glad he doesn't get that angry at me." I snorted and took another drink.

"He doesn't get mad at you?"

"Oh, he gets mad at me plenty. Mostly when I disturb him when he is studying, but he only glares at everything and doesn't talk. However, if anyone disturbs him when he is like that he starts yelling and hitting things." I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. "Oh, he doesn't hit _me_. Usually its the wall or the bed or something. Like this one time, I disturbed him when he was reading this book for class, which was really annoying and boring he told me, and he got all moody and silent, but then his mother called. Oh man, he still isn't allowed to come home for another week after he yelled at his mother. And when he hung up, he kicked my bed and it broke."

"I find it hard to understand what you see in him." This caused Mac to scrunch up his brow in thought. After a minute he smiled again.

"Well, it is true that he is scary when he is angry and he does get annoyed fairly easily, but he is a really thoughtful person. Sometimes when I have a bad day at practice or something, he puts a bar of my favorite chocolate under my covers so when I go to get in bed, its right there. That cheers me up usually and then I go to bed happy. Or when he stops doing his homework just to listen to me whine and complain about the stupidest things. Plus, he folds my laundry and cleans up my messes. Pretty much the only thing I do for him on a daily basis is cook him his favorite food, which is the _only_ thing I can cook. He does things for me and I don't even have to ask, but he usually has to ask me to cook for him. So, now who is the bad boyfriend?" I was pretty shocked by this.

"Wow, I had no idea." Mac shrugged and sat down.

"The only reason he was like that to you was because I'm freaked out about people knowing. He doesn't give a damn if people know. I know that is kind of surprising, because usually I'm the one who doesn't give a flying fuck about what others think, but I don't think I can handle all the crap, ya know? Mike is pretty much just protecting me, I guess."

"I understand. A lot of people are pretty closed-minded about stuff like that. I just feel bad about not keeping my promise entirely."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Rammer is teaching those three a lesson on sticking their noses where they don't belong." Mac grinned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is he gonna do to them?"

"We'll probably find out soon enough." I nodded and we shared a few drinks together.

"So, what is Rammer's favorite food?" Mac snorted and took another drink.

"His favorite food is Macaroni and cheese with garlic and hot dogs."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh, I was pretty shocked too. Its seems so childish, but there are a lot of things about Rammer that you guys don't know."

"Like what?"

"Well, he reads Shakespeare and stuff like that for fun. His favorite color isn't blue, but purple. He cuddles when he sleeps, he is afraid of losing his hair, and he has a recurring dream where licks a frozen pole and is stuck, while everyone laughs at him."

"He reads Shakespeare? For entertainment?" Mac nodded his head.

"Yeah, one time when I was sick, he read it to me in the middle of the night so that I would go back to sleep. I never get it, but he tries to explain it to me and I try to understand it. I just don't have the mind for it I guess."

"I didn't know Rammer was that mushy and sweet. I always figured that he-"

"That he would be aloof and disconnected?"

"Well, yeah I guess."

"A lot of people think that about him. Its because they don't stick around long enough for him to open up. He told me every girlfriend he has ever have tried to pry it stuff out of him after a few hours of dating. He doesn't like it when people try to pry stuff out of him, he gets annoyed."

"Then how do you know so much about him?"

"If you pay attention, you don't have to ask. Like the Shakespeare thing. Most people would just think it is for class, but when he is reading it at 9 in the morning on a Saturday, its pretty obvious its not for a class. He usually wears blue pretty often, so you'd think its his favorite color, but his senior class ring has a purple gem on it and he wears a purple threaded bracelet that he hardly ever takes off. He sticks it in his right skate before every game after kissing it for good luck." I was honestly surprised.

"I had no idea you were so good at noticing things." He laughed and took a drink straight from the pitcher.

"I'm usually not, but its Rammer. So, I can't help but watch him every once in a while."

"So, everything you know about him, you observe?"

"Nah, he tells me plenty of stuff, usually randomly and when I least expect it. He told me his favorite food when we were watching Jaws. Don't ask me why, because I'll never know, but he usually just says stuff like that when he is relaxing and feels comfortable enough. He does it quite often, actually."

"Not with us, he doesn't."

"Probably because he feels uncomfortable around you. It takes him a while to warm up to people. I don't think the whole 'threatening to kill you' thing helped either. He is sorry about that, by the way."

"Its okay, I would probably do the same in his situation. No harm done." Just then Rammer walked back into the bar. A lot of the people went quiet again and stared, to which he glared at, making many of them turn away.

"Hey." He sat down next to Mac. Mac looked at him for a moment.

"What did you do?" He asked suspiciously. Rammer chuckled.

"You'll see." Mac and I shared a look and silently decided to go check it out.

"Better go see what you did to them." Mac said grabbing Rammer's shirt and tugging on it. "Your coming too." Rammer huffed and followed us out. When we arrived at the dorms, we didn't even have to enter the building. Mac and I both stopped walking and stared in shock at the sight before us.

OC, Silky, and Coxie were all tied to the street lamp pole with their pants down around their ankles and their shirts tied around their eyes, effectively blind-folding them. All three of them were complaining and struggling against the rope that held them.

"Man, when I get out of this I'm gonna tell EVERYBODY!" OC shouted angrily.

"Dude, you know Rammer would kill you if you said a word!" Coxie said.

"Yeah, look what he did to the three of us! Just think of what he could do to just _you_." Silky contributed.

"You guys wouldn't have my back? Some friends yous guys are!" OC said disappointed. Silky scoffed at OC's pout.

"We are your friends, but I value my life thank you very much!" He snarled. Mac and I eventually broke out of our shock, just in time to see Rammer walk over and stand right in front of OC grinning evilly.

"Whose there?" OC asked feeling the presence in front of him.

"Hello Jack." Rammer said in an evil voice. OC yelped and tried to hide behind Coxie and failing miserably.

"H-hey th-there Rammer..."

"I swore I heard you say something about telling everybody. Is that true? Because if it is, you do know what will happen, don't you?" OC visibly gulped.

"I d-didn't say a-anything l-like th-that!"

"That is a good boy." Rammer patted him on the head and turned to go into the dorms. He turned back at the doors and looked at Mac. "You coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Bye guys, Rizzo!" He waved and headed over to the taller man. I waved back, but his back was already turned.

"Rizzo? You there?" Silky asked blindly looking around.

"Yeah its me."

"Oh thank god! Can you help us out here?" Coxie sighed in relief.

"Actually, I think I will leave you here. Teach you guys to be nosy. Your lucky Mac came and saved my ass or else I would've done a lot more than tie you to a pole half naked." They started to complain and whine, but I ignored them and left to go into the dorms. I turned around at the door. "Have a good night boys and watch out for the dogs! They are pretty obnoxious and they bite!" This caused them to shout and complain even louder. I chuckled and walked to my room. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow and slept like a baby all night long.


End file.
